Poción para heredar
by churri
Summary: Harry Potter ha aprendido oclumencia durante el verano... o algo así. Cuando se reune con sus amigos, las cosas han cambiado mucho, y está decidido a tomar el control de su vida. M porque no me aclaro mucho con la clasificación americana, y más vale asegurarse.


Harry Potter no es mío.

Y hablando de lo cual, nadie lo ha revisado, así que perdón por los despistes.

1

Tonks se tragó su ira otra vez e ignoró las miradas de sus compañeros. No era la única mujer del cuerpo, pero casi. Y definitivamente la única en primera línea. Y esos hijos de puta machistas y egocéntricos no la querían allí.

"¿Te has roto una uña, niña?"

Tonks se giró y con un gesto del brazo le cruzó el pecho con las manos, rasgándole la ropa. Movió los dedos ante su cara, con uñas como cuchillas y sonrió.

"No."

Estaba hasta las narices. Y ahora tendría que aguantar otra bronca.

El apartamento estaba completamente vacío hasta que Tonks apareció junto al sofá.

"¡Cabrones!"

Cogió una botella de vodka y se dejó caer en el sofá, ignorando la ropa tirada encima.

"¡Suspensión!"

La habían echado. Por ser mejor que ellos y no una de sus secretarias florero. Y Dumbledore, graciosos hijo de perra quería ponerla de canguro. ¡Y del condenado Harry Potter!

No es que ella tuviese nada contra el crío, pero era eso. Un crio. Dio otro trago de la botella. Y la verdad sea dicha, no era normal. Porque no necesitaba una niñera. Un ejército para mantenerlo a ralla sería más adecuado. Si podía plantarle cara a Voldemort y sobrevivir… Se estremeció sólo de pensar en el nombre. Era como ponerle a guardar a Dumbledore.

Si Tonks no hubiese tenido un trabajo que hacer, nunca hubiese puesto un pie en esa maldita casa. La reputación de los Black era mala, pero nunca, absolutamente nunca, hubiese creído que una casa pudiese ser… maligna. Todo en la casa esperaba su oportunidad para atacarte con una ferocidad sin mente aterradora. Tal vez sabían que su madre era una Black. Llevaban tres días intentando limpiar la casa para poder traer a Harry, pero no había forma. Era una batalla perdida.

Puso más energía en su hechizo y algo negro salió del pomo de la puerta y cayó al suelo, correteando para escapar. Otro rápido hechizo y la criatura se desvaneció en humo. Una puerta menos.

2

Harry estaba sentado en el suelo de su habitación con los ojos cerrados, pero su mente se había expandido hasta cubrir toda la casa. No era consciente de la materia como tal, sino sólo de las mentes que la habitaban. Sus tíos, su primos, varias arañas y moscas, uno de los gatos de la señora Figgs… Y en realidad no era un gato, sino algo distinto. Algún tipo de animal mágico, más inteligente que un gato normal.

Había entrenado mucho para lograr esto, pero todavía le faltaba. No podía extender más su poder, ni profundizar en la mente de nadie. Además, no había perdido practicar con ningún mago. Y sabía que iba a ser distinto. La misma magia que no permitía simplemente que otro mago dañase su cuerpo tampoco permitía que entrases en su mente. Al menos no con facilidad.

Odiaba este poder. Saber lo que pensaba su familia era horrible. No porque le odiasen, eso se lo esperaba. Sino porque su tía y su primo no lo hacían. No la mayor parte del tiempo. Le despreciaban, y la ignoraban, y le tenían miedo, eso sí. Pero estaban demasiado cómodos y eran demasiado vagos para intentar cambiar las cosas. No tenía ni la importancia de un perro abandonado.

A veces se preguntaba cuales habían sido los auténticos pensamientos de Sirius sobre él. Tal vez fuese mejor que no lo supiese. Lo había matado, al fin y al cabo. Malos o buenos, encajarían mal con ese simple hecho. El resto de su corta vida iba a estar sólo.

Sólo… Hermione le había escrito la primera semana, preguntándole como estaba. Su respuesta, bien, no había tenido contestación. Se había comenzado a preocupar, dado que Hermione nunca había estado tanto tiempo sin escribirle. La segunda semana había habido una carta de Ron, diciéndole que Hermione y él estaban saliendo. Harry odiaba esa carta. Cuatro líneas para decirle eso. Y el tono… El tono era de victoria, de superioridad. Como si Ron hubiese ganado algo.

Las felicitaciones de Harry no habían tenido respuesta, y Harry estaba razonablemente seguro que las habían recibido. Y no eran sinceras. Harry quería a Hermione. La necesitaba como el aire para ser quien era. Saber que estaban con Ron le estaba cambiando, lo sabía. Y no era para mejor.

Estaba aprendiendo a vivir sin ella y sin Sirius, a Ron lo había dado por perdido hacía mucho, y no le gustaba. No quería estar solo.

Notó las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y se esforzó por mantener su concentración. No podía dejar que eso le distrajese. Tenía que matar a un monstruo para que ellos pudiesen vivir.

3

Harry sintió la presencia de la bestia desde el otro extremo de la calle, así que se aproximó con cuidado a la casa de sus tíos. Había un miembro de la orden en el jardín, o sea que no podía ser algo malo.

Al ver a Remus junto a la puerta principal estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero su oclumencia le decía que lo que tenía delante no era humano, pero tampoco un animal, sino alguna forma aberrante de vida.

"Hola profesor."

"Hola Harry. Y llámame Remus, no soy tu profesor."

Harry intentó disimular su repugnancia. Tal vez por esto Snape le odiaba tanto. Claramente no podía ayudar.

"¿Por qué le ha enviado el director Dumbledore?"

Remus asintió y le tendió un paquete envuelto en papel.

"Esto lo estaba preparando Sirius para ti." Como Harry se lo quedó mirando sin cogerlo, continuó hablando. "Sirius quería que te lo pasases bien, que conocieses a tu familia, que pasaseis tiempo juntos. En el paquete hay libros y algunas fotos. Hay una biografía de uno de tus bisabuelos, y una especie de viaje de vacaciones por el mundo, novelas del mundo mágico…" Sonrió melancólicamente. "Incluso hay notas de nuestras bromas en Hogwards y como convertirte en animagus."

"Gracias."

"¿Cómo lo llevas, Harry?"

"Mal. ¿Por? ¿Vas a sacarme de este agujero?"

"Sabes que no puedo, Harry. No es seguro."

"Ya." Harry cogió el paquete de libros y abrió la puerta. "¿Alguna novedad con Voldemort?"

"No, pero el Ministerio y los periódicos parecen estar locos. Un día eres un héroe por enfrentarte a ellos, el otro un delincuente juvenil que necesita una mano dura para volver al buen camino."

"Lo de siempre, vamos. ¿Algo de Hermione y Ron?"

Remus negó con la cabeza. Diez días sin saber de ellos. Harry se lo quitó de la cabeza y se metió dentro y se detuvo ante la puerta, impidiéndole el paso. "Bueno, pues me vuelvo a mi celda."

"No es una celda."

Harry no estaba con ánimos para discutir con el que al fin y al cabo era uno de sus carceleros.

4

En tres días Harry se había leído todos los libros excepto por la biografía. Era imposible de leer. La forma de la letra era antigua y recargada, pero el lenguaje era todavía peor. Y encima, había sido un político.

Con un suspiro se volvió al manual de animagus. Lo había leído sin detenerse a aprender los hechizos y las técnicas, y ahora quería asegurarse de que podía intentarlo cuando llegase a Hogwards. Aunque podía practicar magia mental, cualquier cosa que utilizase una varita llamaría la atención del Ministerio de Magia.

Y no le apreciaban mucho ahora mismo.

5

Tonks era parte de la escolta que fue a buscar a Harry y no le gustó lo que vio. Aquello parecía una recogida de prisioneros. Lo había hecho las suficientes veces para saberlo. Miró de reojo a Harry, caminando en el centro de su escolta en silencio, con los ojos mirando a todas partes con suspicacia.

"¿Cómo va todo, Harry?"

"Espectacular," respondió Harry en un tono completamente plano.

"Imagino que estarás deseando ver a tus amigos."

"En realidad no. Últimamente sólo piensan en sus propias preocupaciones y eso hace difícil estar con ellos."

Tonks parpadeó ante su mirada. Había demasiado… conocimiento. Era demasiado adulta para un niño de su edad. Él le dirigió una mirada de irritación y volvió a buscar a sus alrededor.

Completamente agotado y harto de lo que recibía de sus escoltas, Harry hubiese estado contento de llegar a cualquier otra casa. La mansión Black estaba envuelta en una miasma mental que ya le estaban poniendo malo. No parecía inteligente, pero si fuese un animal, pensaría que estaba enfermo.

Con un intento de sonrisa entró en la casa y fue inmediatamente atacado por la señora Weasley, Ginny y Hermione. Por desgracia sabía lo que estaban pensando, a pesar de ser magos. Al menos sus intenciones superficiales. Pero la combinación de las tres era una locura. Amor, deseo, compasión, ambición, resentimiento, envidia, sorpresa, hambre….

"Me alegro de veros pero necesito un instante."

"Claro, Harry," respondió Molly. "Sube arriba a tu habitación."

Por unos instantes a Harry le pareció que lograría relajarse y recuperar el control de sus pensamientos y su nuevo poder, pero la habitación fue invadida por Ron y Hermione, cogidos de la mano. Estaban más o menos discutiendo, pero lo peor era lo que sentía de sus pensamientos.

"Hola colega."

"Hola Ron, ¿cómo va todo?"

"Fatal, Harry. Llevamos todo el verano encerrados en la casa, limpiando."

Y entonces se besaron y la lujuria invadió sus mentes. Eso hubiera sido más o menos aceptable, a pesar de todo. Había experimentado cosas parecidas con algunos de los vecinos de sus tíos. Sin embargo nada tan repugnante. Deseo, sí, lujuria. Posesión, duda, desprecio, incluso odio. Y estos eran sus amigos.

Su estómago dio un vuelco y la bilis le llegó a la garganta y tuvo que salir corriendo para llegar al servicio antes de vomitar. Su estancia en la casa no mejoró después de eso.

La pelea era algo verdaderamente desagradable de ver, y Tonks tenía la tentación de entrar y darles de bofetadas. Ron y Hermione estaban actuando como dos completos estúpidos. Y habían metido a Harry en medio, convirtiéndole en su mediador y su juez. Tonks tenía que reconocérselo, estaba aguantando mucho más de lo que hubiese aguantado ella. Y lo que les decía parecía calmarles… durante unos segundos. Luego volvían a la carga.

En algún momento su pelea se convirtió en un beso y Tonks notó como la mandíbula de Harry se apretaba antes de que saliese de la habitación. Tuvo un mal presentimiento y le siguió fuera, al enorme recibidor. La señora Black estaba empezando a animarse cuando Harry le habló directamente.

"Me he cansado de ti. O guardas silencio o te haré callar."

"¡Apestosa abominación! ¿Crees…?"

Tonks observó horrorizada como Harry comenzaba a producir sonidos como una serpiente. Y vio como el cuadro respondía. Había serpientes pintadas en la tela. Había serpientes talladas en el marco. Todos se movieron hacia la antigua señora Black y comenzaron a atacarla. Cuando acabaron lo que había en la pared no era un cuadro, sino una extraña escultura de serpientes entrelazadas. Harry las tocó como quien acaricia a una mascota y Tonks tuvo que contener sus ganas de comenzar a gritar. En sus veinticinco años de vida nunca había visto nada tan aterrador.

Harry se giró para mirarla.

"Las serpientes están libres de las pasiones humanas, y sin embargo tienen muchas de sus virtudes."

"¿Cómo es posible…? Es madera."

Harry sonrió.

"La materia no importa, Tonks. Carne, madera, piedra… Es la naturaleza del ser."

Se dio la vuelta y continuó hacia el sótano, según Ron y Hermione entraban en el recibidor, otra vez discutiendo.

6

Harry se esforzó por contener su reacción ante la casa y los pensamientos descontrolados de los Weasley y de Hermione. En ciertos aspectos era… enternecedor. Le llegaba hasta el fondo del alma que se preocupasen tanto por él. El problema era que no sólo pensaban eso. Estaba la satisfacción y el triunfo de Ron por tener a Hermione. Ginny deseando y temiendo la oportunidad con él. Hermione, examinándolo todo y colocando en sus ordenadas categorías. Fred y George, distintos en sus cabezas pero los dos convencidos de que Harry no podía tomarse bien lo de Ron y Hermione. Y la verdad es que Harry no se lo tomaba bien.

Harry no había tenido la oportunidad de estar en presencia de muchas parejas felices, pero Ron y ella no lo eran. Había algo en sus mentes que chocaban. Era algo… maligno.

Ron y Hermione ya estaban gritándose el uno al otro, pero lo que estaba en sus cabezas era mucho peor. Harry se esforzó en cerrarse, en dejar de escuchar, pero no había forma. Eran sus amigos.

7

Después de mirar al exterior de la casa, al pequeño jardín, y comprobar que no conseguía ver con claridad lo que estaba más allá, Harry sonrió y decidió jugársela con el ministerio. Según una de las notas que le había dejado Sirius, si las protecciones eran lo bastante fuertes para no dejar ver las estrellas del cielo, el ministerio no podía detectar la magia que se hacía dentro.

Y estaba deseando probar los hechizos que había aprendido. Con un instante de concentración y dos movimientos de varita, una brizna de hierba se transformó en un patín. Había visto a los hijos de los vecinos jugando con ellos, y pasándoselo muy bien, así que quería probarlo.

Sin embargo, cuando lo intentó mover, comprobó que las ruedas no giraban. Claramente su transformación no había sido adecuada.

8

Harry estaba tumbado en su cama, mirando el techo y luchando contra la tentación de levantarse y matar a Ron. Hacía años que había logrado acostumbrarse a sus ronquidos. Pero ahora se dedicaba a radiar sus experiencias sexuales con Hermione. Y sí, Harry estaba casi seguro que la mayoría eran fantasías. No lo soportaba más. Se levantó de la cama cogiendo una manta y se marchó de la habitación. La cocina, el sótano y el salón estaban descartados. Pasaban demasiados miembros de la Orden. Y la mayoría de las habitaciones estaban cerradas o con ocupantes. Sonrió. La biblioteca. Podía dormir en uno de sus sillones.

Cuando entró no se esperaba encontrar a Hermione acurrucada y dormida en uno de ellos, con un libro en las manos.

Era muy hermosa. Tanto que tuvo que luchar contra el deseo de despertarla con un beso, como a una princesa de cuento. Seguramente tras pelearse y enrollarse con Ron, no importaba en que orden, había venido a la biblioteca para estudiar. Desde que estaba con Ron había cambiado. Pasaba más tiempo sin hacer nada, simplemente con él. A Harry no le gustaba, la verdad. Otra cosa que no le gustaba de la relación. Hermione cada vez parecía menos ella.

Agitó la cabeza. Ahora no era el momento. Si despertaba a Hermione para que se fuese a la cama le preguntaría porque estaba despierto, y no pensaba quedarse dormido en otro sillón y que los encontrase Ron. Sólo le faltaba otro ataque de celos. Así que sólo le quedaba un sitio donde ir, por mucho que odiase al idea. Antes de irse tapó a Hermione con su manta y echó otro tronco al fuego.

9

A Hermione la despertó una mano sacudiéndole el hombro.

"¿Dónde está Harry?"

Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar ante la pregunta de Tonks.

"Ni idea. ¿Qué pasa, Tonks?"

La auror la miró con atención.

"¿Cuándo te dio esta manta?"

Por primera vez Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba tapada con una manta a cuadros azules y verdes.

"No había una manta cuando me quedé dormida."

Tonks pareció preocupada un momento y luego sacudió la cabeza según su pelo cambiaba de negro a rosa.

"Será mejor que te des una ducha y te cambies de ropa."

"¿Y Harry?"

"Voy a despertarle."

Harry se quedó mirando cómo se iba antes de darse cuenta de que no tenía sentido. ¿Por qué le preguntaba por Harry si ahora iba a despertarlo?

Harry estaba de espaldas a la puerta, mirando por la ventana, pero no habló hasta escuchar cómo se abría.

"Hola Tonks. Ron no me dejaba dormir con sus ruidos. He decidido mudarme al dormitorio principal."

"Es tu casa, Harry. Pero, ¿estás bien? Era el dormitorio de Sirius, al fin y al cabo."

Harry se forzó a encogerse de hombros con aparente indiferencia. El dolor y compasión que ella transmitía eran demasiado fuertes.

"Es… una gran pérdida. Él lo hubiese querido así."

Tonks asintió, no muy convencida.

"Te dejo que te vistas. El desayuno ya está y Dumbledore quiere hablar contigo."

Harry entró en la cocina vestido con unas zapatillas viejas, unos vaqueros rotos y una camiseta negra descolorida por el uso. Pero por lo menos eran de su talla. Con un poco de magia la señora Weasley se las habían reducido. Con un gesto de saludo se sentó ante el único plato vacío y comenzó a comer. Ron, Hermione, Tonks… todos se quedaron paralizados mientras Dumbledore y Harry comían en silencio. Finalmente Dumbledore se los quedó mirando y sonrió.

"¿Por qué no coméis?"

Ron se puso de pie tan bruscamente que hizo caer su silla.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué estabais haciendo? Era como estar en medio de un duelo… o algo."

Dumbledore sonrió todavía más, con un brillo en los ojos que habían aprendido a temer.

"Harry me estaba demostrando que no necesita clases de oclumencia o legimencia, ¿verdad, Harry?"

Harry asintió y se secó el sudor de la frente. Había ido justo.

Diez minutos antes

Harry bajó las escaleras cortando los zarcillos mentales de Dumbledore. Era la imagen que más se acercaba a la realidad. Dumbledore era como un rosal, que extendía sus ramas en todas direcciones. Al tocarte te extraía el más superficial de los recuerdos… pero cuando llegabas ante él, estabas indefenso. Y Harry no lo iba a permitir.

Antes de abrir la puerta extendió su propio poder, un círculo de espadas, envolviéndole como a un puercoespín.

"Hola Albus."

"Hola Harry. Veo que has mejorado mucho."

Harry se sentó a la mesa y se sirvió un vaso de zumo.

"Quería hablarte de clases, pero veo que será difícil…"

Los zarcillos se lanzaron contra él y las espadas comenzaron a moverse, protegiéndole. Los pensamientos y recuerdos de ambos se entrecruzaron sin control hasta que Dumbledore se retiró.

"Impresionante, Harry. Lo tienes activo todo el tiempo, claro."

"Sí. Continuo teniendo pesadillas normales, y Voldemort intenta entrar a veces y nos enfrentamos. Hace semanas que no gana."

10

Harry miró a los gemelos un instante antes de mostrarles el patín.

"¿Qué os parece?"

"Chulo."

"Alucinante. Pero…"

"…¿para qué…"

"…nos enseñas un…"

"…juguete muggle?"

Se quedaron esperando a que Harry contestase, pero él estaba demasiado asombrado por sus mentes. O su mente. O lo que fuese. Parecía que eran uno solo. Una mente y dos cuerpos. ¡Increíble!

"¿No estáis creando una tienda de bromas y juegos? ¿Qué os parecería un patín que en lugar de ruedas flotase?"

Como le miraron dudosos, Harry se montó en el patín y se movió de un extremo a otro de la habitación. Al intentar saltar y que el patín girase bajo sus pies, cayó al suelo, provocando las risas de los gemelos.

"Eso parece…"

"…interesante."

Desde el suelo Harry les contestó.

"Perfecto."

11

Harry se sorprendió mirando la nuca de Tonks durante el desayuno. En estos momentos llevaba una melena corta, lisa, como una especie de casco, en un pelo tan negro que parecía azul, y cada vez que se inclinaba revelaba un trozo de esa maravillosa piel pálida, contrastando con su abrigo de cuero negro. Harry quería tocar esa piel. Saborearla. Con una sonrisa se sentó a la mesa y empezó a comer.

"¿Por qué estás tan alegre, Harry?"

Él notó como la tostada intentaba entrar en sus pulmones y comenzó a toser, acabando por esparcirla por toda la mesa.

"Lo siento. Pensaba que… la vida sería más fácil si pudiésemos dejar las emociones en casa."

"¿Problemas de chicas? La sinceridad es siempre lo mejor, Harry."

Harry imaginó la reacción de Tonks si le dijese en que estaba pensando y se echó a reír antes de enrojecer.

"Es más un problema de hormonas, Tonks. Ya sabes, fijándome en las chicas guapas."

Tonks le miró con una expresión extraña en la cara mientras toda ella iba enrojeciendo y su pelo crecía tapando primero su cuello y luego sus hombros y casi hasta la cintura, como una manta.

"Eh… tengo que ir a comprobar una cosa."

Harry se levantó casi corriendo. Ella estaba avergonzada y sorprendida.

"Yo tengo que ir al sótano."

Sin mirarse, los dos salieron de la cocina. Harry estaba intentando la tentación de darse de cabezazos contra la pared. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido decirle eso?

¡Flirtear con ella! Y le quedaba todo el verano por delante con ella en la casa… ¡Mierda!

12

Harry leyó otra vez del libro que tenía en las rodillas y se recolocó en el sillón de la biblioteca de los Black. Si había entendido bien el texto, la diferencia entre oclumencia y legimencia era inexistente, y todo eran las mismas artes mentales. En realidad era una única magia. Y daban técnicas para utilizarla con precisión.

Pero no lograba controlarla. Aún leía las mentes de todos los que le rodeaban.

Con un suspiro dejó el libro sobre la mesilla, bebió un sorbo de su té, sorprendiéndose otra vez de que permaneciese caliente, pero Dobby le vigilaba como un halcón para que todo fuese perfecto a su alrededor, y cogió otro libro distinto, sobre la magia detrás de las maldiciones.

Los Black eran expertos en el tema.

"Estás haciendo magia."

¡Mierda! Harry levantó la mirada del lobo en miniatura que estaba intentando animar y miró a Moody. Ahora percibía su mente. Parecía que tenía una técnica para ocultarse bastante eficaz.

"Sí."

"¿Cómo no te ha detectado el Ministerio?"

"La casa impide que se enteren."

Moody se lo quedó mirando un rato en silencio, con su ojo girando en todas direcciones.

"No has puesto protecciones a la habitación."

"No sé hacerlo. Me he concentrado en las artes mentales, transfiguración y defensa."

"Hablaré con Dumbledore sobre esto, pero mientras tanto te traeré algunos manuales de los aurores."

"Bien."

13

Harry miró en silencio a Dumbledore. El informe de las actividades de Voldemort y la Orden era incompleto, por no decir una mierda. Y la presencia de Ron y Hermione discutiendo al otro lado de la puerta cerrada de la biblioteca no ayudaba nada a su buen humor.

"Todo esto se puede resumir en 'no sabemos nada'." Tal vez porque no lo sabían, tal vez porque no quería contárselo. Era difícil saber algo a partir de la enredadera que era la mente de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore agachó la cabeza en asentimiento.

"Sí. No hay nada nuevo. Intenta conseguir más fuerzas y sus seguidores hacen ataques poco ambiciosos. Y el ministerio no hace nada."

Todos sus sentidos le decía a Harry que Dumbledore estaba siendo sincero con él. Y eso no era bueno. Nada bueno. Significaba que iban a morir todos.

"Maravilloso."

Dumbledore intentó sonreír con confianza y tranquilidad, pero no pudo. O tal vez era el poder de Harry que le dejaba ver debajo de esa fachada.

"Estamos ampliando el sótano para convertirlo en un espacio de entrenamiento y hemos equipado la biblioteca. Tonks se quedará contigo todo el verano y será tu entrenador principal. MacGonagall, Snape,... todos iremos pasando cuando podamos y te enseñaremos."

Harry clavó la mirada en Dumbledore.

"¿Eso es el único plan? Y mejor que Snape no vuelva."

Dumbledore aparentemente le ignoró y continuó hablando.

"Estamos buscando más miembros para la Orden y preparando artefactos. También planeo intensificar la preparación en defensa de los últimos cursos y sigo intentado convencer al ministerio y los internacionales... Pero sabes que la Profecía..."

Harry suspiró y cerró los ojos. Su vida era una broma pesada. O una pesadilla.

"Hermione necesita acceso a una librería y contacto con investigadores. Encontraría formas de ayudarnos, estoy seguro. Fred y George pueden desarrollar nuevos productos para la Orden. No bromas, sino armas." Harry suspiró y abrió los ojos. "No se me ocurre nada más de momento."

Dumbledore asintió.

"Parece que todos tus amigos pueden ser útiles. ¿Y Ron?"

"Ron necesita un psicólogo." Consciente de que seguramente Dumbledore no sabía de qué estaba hablando, añadió. "Alguien que le ayude a controlar su temperamento."

"Me temo que tienes razón, pero no desesperes. La juventud es una época difícil." Dumbledore se levantó de la silla. "Debo irme. Espero poder pasarme la semana que viene. Adiós, Harry."

"Adiós, Albus."

Dumbledore parpadeó ante el nombre y sonrió antes de desaparecer, a pesar de los hechizos que se suponía impedían hacerlo. Probablemente porque los había creado él.

Antes incluso de que Harry pudiese levantarse de su asiento las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron de golpe y sus amigos irrumpieron dentro.

"¿Qué te ha dicho, Harry?"

"¿Cómo es que a ti te cuenta cosas?" intervino Ron radiando celos y el cansancio de toda la situación embargó a Harry.

"No hay nada que contar. Todo sigue igual y nadie hace nada. Me voy a la cama."

14

Harry no se sorprendió al entrar en su habitación, cada día más llena de colores oro y rojo en lugar del verde y el negro original, y ver que había una bandeja con comida sobre la mesa.

"¿Dobby?"

Con un chasquido el elfo doméstico apareció frente a él, y Harry se preguntó otra vez como podía pensar alguien con una mente que parecía una jaula.

"Sí, señor gran Harry Potter."

"Gracias por la cena, Dobby." Y aún no se había rendido. "Y llámame Harry, Dobby."

"Oh, no, señor gran Harry Potter, no podría hacer eso. ¿Desea algo más para cenar?"

"No, Dobby, gracias."

"No merezco sus gracias, señor gran Harry Potter." Con otro chasquido se desvaneció y Harry se tiró sobre la cama con un libro. Aún no le apetecía comer.

15

Hermione y Ron estaban peleando a gritos otra vez, pero Harry ya había tenido suficiente y saltó. La casa se estremeció ante su tensión. En unos segundos los tenía paralizados y mudos flotando en el aire. Respiró hondo para controlarse y se lo explicó.

"Estoy harto de vosotros dos. No lo soporto más. No me importa quien tenga la culpa o que haya pasado. ¡Yo no soy el árbitro! Estáis saliendo juntos. Apañaros vosotros solos."

Les llevó flotando hasta la chimenea de la planta baja y cogió la lata de polvo de floo.

"Os voy a enviar a vuestras casas."

Miró con tristeza y en silencio las furiosas caras de sus amigos.

"Lo siento. Pero no puedo más."

Lanzó los polvos a la chimenea y les envió rápidamente a sus casas y se dejó caer al suelo, llorando. No lo entendía. Simplemente no entendía cómo podían estar juntos y actuar así. Tal vez simplemente no entendía el amor y lo que sentía por Hermione era sólo amistad y lujuria.

Pero daba igual. Fuese lo que fuese lo que sentía, Hermione no sentía lo mismo por él.

Molly llegó como media hora después e inmediatamente le envolvió en un abrazo.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha sucedido?"

"Estoy harto de hacer de juez en sus disputas. No lo soporto más. No van a volver a estar juntos en mi casa. No mientras no sean una pareja de verdad."

"A algunas personas les gusta pelearse."

Harry la miró con ojos enrojecidos.

"No sé nada acerca del amor, señora Weasley. No me han querido nunca. Pero no me gusta lo que hacen."

Molly lo miró en silencio.

"¿La quieres?"

Harry luchó contra el impulso de levantarse y marcharse. No aceptaba la piedad de nadie y la veía claramente en su mente.

"Quiero que sean felices." Y sí, quería Hermione. Pero no era algo importante. No le quedaba mucho tiempo para eso. Saber que era feliz sería suficiente... y doloroso. Pero suficiente.

"Lo siento, Harry."

"No me gusta que me tengan compasión, señora Weasley." Se puso de pie. "Me voy a entrenar."

16

Molly sonrió a Arthur, pero llevaban demasiados años casados para que le engañase con tanta facilidad.

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Ron."

Molly hizo un rápido gesto con su varita, aislando la cocina.

"Harry le ha echado de Grimault Place."

Molly le contó lo que había pasado y Arthur suspiró.

"Harry está celoso y..."

"No, Arthur escucha. Creo que Harry está celoso, sí, pero no ha sido por eso. Él... no aprueba su relación, pero no por celos, sino por algo... distinto."

Molly se sirvió una taza de té y se sentó, sintiéndose completamente derrotada.

"Nada me hubíese hecho más feliz que ver a Ron y Hermione y Harry y Ginny como parejas. Los animé todo lo que pude..." Contempló sus manos en silencio. "Me equivoqué. Hermione y Ron no son una buena pareja. Ron es horrible con ella incluso conmigo delante. ¿En qué me he equivocado, Arthur? ¿Qué he hecho para que mis hijos sean así?"

Él la abrazó.

"Eres una buena madre, Molly. Mira a Bill."

Ella comenzó a llorar.

"Contra menos caso me hacen mejor les va. Charlie y Bill se han ido a la otra punta del mundo. Los gemelos... ¡Mira a los gemelos! Tienen su propio negocio y quieren pagar la educación de sus hermanos. Y luego están Percy y Ron."

"No son malos chicos. Están cometiendo errores, nada más."

"A Percy sólo le mueve la ambición. Ron está celoso y resentido con todo y con todos."

Arthur estaba de acuerdo con ella, pero tal y como estaba no era el mejor momento para decirlo.

"Aún es un niño. Es sólo una fase. Se le pasará pronto y todo volverá a estar bien."

17

Ron abrió la puerta de su habitación de una patada. ¡Maldito Harry Potter! ¿Cómo se atrevía a echarlo de su casa? Estaba celoso porque Hermione era suya, Ron lo sabía perfectamente. Estaba loco por Hermione, pero ella era suya. Ese cerdo egoísta podía quedarse con cualquiera de los idiotas de sus fans, su hermana incluida. Había conseguido a Hermione antes que él y no pensaba soltarla.

Se dejó caer en la cama y recogió el libro de quiddich.

18

Hermione cayó en el salón de casa de sus padres, tras ser expulsada violentamente por la chimenea, y se echó a llorar. Harry la había echado de su casa. La encontraba tan insoportable que la había echado de su casa y de su vida. Se levantó del suelo y se arrastró hasta su habitación. No podía permitir que sus padres la viesen así. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había pasado para que Harry hiciese esto? ¿Era Voldemort? ¿Le estaba controlando? No podía ser que fuese por las peleas con Ron. Ellos siempre estaban peleándose.

Hermione esperaba que las cosas cambiasen con Ron, que dejasen de pelear, pero no había sido así.

¿Pero por qué Harry les había echado? ¿Por qué la había echado a ella? Harry nunca había sido violento con ella, y mucho menos de esa forma. Y le había hecho daño. Mucho daño. Le dolía que él la rechazase.

19

Sólo en su habitación, Harry respiraba lentamente, moviendo su mente en direcciones extrañas, examinando sus acciones y recuerdos.

Había demasiada gente en la casa. Demasiada gente que pensaba en él y querían meterle en un molde. Dumbledore, Molly… Snape era un bastardo, pero sus amigos no tenían un efecto mucho mejor.

Echar a Hermione y Ron suponía echar a todos los Weasley, lo cual era una pena, porque perdería contacto con los gemelos, pero no mucho más. Dobby podía ocuparse de la casa mejor que Molly y con bastantes menos gritos. Hermione… Se concentró para pensar sólo en lo práctico y necesario. Hermione era útil sólo si tenía acceso a la biblioteca de los Black, o sea que tendría que dejarla volver. Pero no al mismo tiempo que Ron.

Era sólo un remedio temporal, porque en Hogwards volvería a verlos, pero su oclumencia continuaba mejorando cada día. Si todo iba bien acabaría por controlarla lo suficiente para aguantarlos.

20

"¿Qué ha pasado, hija? No ibas a volver hasta la semana que viene."

"Hable con Harry. Él... nos ha echado de su casa. Dice que no quiere volver a vernos hasta que nos comportemos como una pareja o como amigos otra vez."

Hermione apenas si notó que su madre la abrazaba y le enjuagaba las lágrimas.

"Me hizo callar, mamá. Me dijo que él no pensaba estar en medio de mi relación."

"¿Estás saliendo con alguien?"

"Con Ron, mamá. Te lo dije."

Su madre la miró completamente desconcertada.

"¿Ron? ¿Qué Ron?"

"¡Mamá! ¡Ron! ¡La Guarida! ¡Mi amigo Ron!"

Hermione se la quedó mirando expectante, pero lo único que percibía era confusión.

"¿El que quería matar a tu gato?"

"¡Eso fue un error! Pero sí, ese Ron. Os he hablado de él en mis cartas."

Su madre la hizo sentarse en el sofá junto a ella, radiando preocupación. ¡Hermione odiaba saber que estaba pensando pero no todo lo que estaba pensando!

"No, hija. Nos has hablado de Harry. Y de Harry y Ron. Pero no de Ron. Tal vez sería un buen momento para que lo hicieses."

21

Después de delicadamente echar a la histérica de Molly de la biblioteca, Dumbledore intentó mantenerse calmado ante las acciones de Harry.

"Si continuas haciendo magia llamarás la atención del Ministerio, Harry."

El muchacho sólo le miró durante unos instantes.

"Hay hechizos en la casa para evitar que detecten la magia, director. Sirius se ocupó de evitarlo. Me extraña que no lo sepa."

Los zarcillos de la mente de Dumbledore se agitaron como el trigo en una ventisca antes de volver a una aparente calma.

"Sabía que era posible, no que Sirius lo hubiese hecho. En cualquier caso, es peligroso que unos niños utilicen magia, especialmente en esta casa."

"Pensaba que estaría a favor de que aprendiésemos más."

Harry suponía que nadie le había dicho a Dumbledore que tenía una sonrisa condescendiente, porque le sonrió.

"No todo es mover una varita y hacer magia, Harry."

Como respuesta, Harry extendió su mente hacia Dumbledore. Él ya utilizaba magias que no necesitaban varita.

"Me preocuparé por la magia que desconozco cuando sepa utilizar la que conozco."

Dumbledore asintió.

"Es un punto interesante, Harry, pero necesitas más que ser un buen duelista para derrotar a Voldemort definitivamente."

"Es probable. Pero no para vencer a Belatrix, por ejemplo."

"No es tu misión…"

Dumbledore dejó de hablar al pensar en a quién se lo estaba diciendo. Al fin y al cabo había una profecía que mencionaba a Harry.

"¿Quién se ocupará? ¿El Ministerio? ¿La Orden?"

"Entonces quieres convertirte…"

Harry le interrumpió.

"Lo único que quiero es llegar a viejo."

El silencio se alargó varios segundos.

"Arreglaré que instalen una sala de entrenamiento en el sótano y que algunos miembros de la Orden te entrenen."

"Bien. Hablando de todo, Sirius me dejó detalles de una poción. La poción de herencia, en concreto."

"Reconozco que cuando revisé los papeles no me fije en ella, pero sé cuál es. La prohibieron cuando yo era una niño, aunque hay rumores de que algunas familias la continúan utilizando, por ejemplo los Malfoy."

Harry sabía que Dumbledore no estaba mintiendo, pero le resultaba extraño.

"No entiendo porqué la prohibieron."

"La poción permite reforzar los dones heredados de los antepasados, lo cual es interesante. Pero si se produce una sobredosis o se administra a alguien demasiado joven, la poción puede eliminar las características que hacen única a una persona."

Lo dejó en el aire, esperando la reacción de Harry.

"Como Draco, que parece una copia de su padre."

"Y del abuelo, que tuviste la suerte de no conocer."

"Había pensado que con la dosis adecuada podría lograr el talento en runas y pociones de mi madre, de transfiguración de mi padre, tal vez su animagus. Todo cosas útiles."

"Es posible, Harry. Sería una maravilla lograr el gran talento para las runas de tu bisabuelo. A los veinte años ya hablaba una docena de idiomas, y escribía fluidamente en egipcio." Hizo un gesto de las manos que lograba expresar su añoranza. "Pero es muy peligroso."

22

La sala de entrenamiento era una gran sala rectangular con dos configuraciones diferentes. La primera le recordaba a Harry una gran sala de tiro, con blancos a distintas distancias. Según Tonks, era para entrenar precisión y practicar nuevos hechizos. La segunda era básicamente un espacio vacío en el cual se podían recrear entornos. Ahora mismo era una calle con casas unifamiliares a los lados, cada una con valla y jardín. Y de detrás de las vallas surgían figuras animadas vestidas de mortifagos. Excepto la que no lo era, y acababa de lanzar contra la pared de una casa.

Riéndose, Tonks movió su varita y deshizo la simulación y devolvió los muñecos al almacén.

"Harry, me parece que tus reflejos han sido demasiado rápidos esta vez."

"Tal vez." Se quedó mirándola un instante, bañándose en su diversión y admiración. Sin embargo llevaba una semana con una duda. "¿No sabes oclumencia?"

"Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres aprender?"

Harry se la quedó mirando con incredulidad.

"Tonks… Ya sé. El problema que tengo ahora es que estoy todo el rato leyendo las mentes que me rodean."

"Oh." De repente Tonks palideció y activó su oclumencia, convirtiendo su mente en una especie de niebla sin forma. "Oh. Dumbledore nos dijo que tenías problemas con aprender oclumencia, no que eras un lector de mentes sin control."

"Como siempre, Dumbledore dice… algo."

Ella pareció pensárselo un rato y finalmente se dio cuenta de que Harry llevaba días leyendo sus pensamientos.

"O sea que me has estado leyendo la mente durante días."

"Sólo lo más superficial, pero sí."

23

Harry no se sintió cansado hasta que sus rodillas golpearon el suelo y su brazo izquierdo fue lo único que impidió que su rostro hiciese lo mismo. Entonces notó que le faltaba el aire y que todo le dolía. Poco a poco pudo concretar el dolor en varias quemaduras y cortes superficiales. Tonks se acuclilló a su lado y le dio una poción curativa.

"¿Sabes que puedes matarte si consumes toda tu energía?"

Harry se echó a reír. Tenía dudas de que la profecía se dejase cambiar tan fácilmente.

"Soy más difícil de matar que eso, Tonks."

Una rápida mirada a su mente superficial, a falta de una palabra mejor, confirmó que no sabía nada de la profecía... y que se consideraba tan prisionera como él. Era una mujer, y la habían sacado de la primera línea de los aurores para enviarla a hacerle de niñera de alguien que no lo necesitaba. Harry era uno de los hombres más peligrosos que había conocido. No sabía que tenía tan buena opinión de él.

"Llevas tres días así. Necesitas descansar."

Él se echó a reír.

"¿Descansar? No puedo descansar."

Se incorporó tambaleándose y Tonks le cogió de la cintura. Harry sintió el interés de Tonks por su cuerpo y su reprimenda mental y tuvo que contener una sonrisa. Llevaba demasiado tiempo encerrada en esta casa. Estaban de acuerdo en eso.

24

La pareja estaba tumbada en la cama tras un largo día de trabajo, los dos leyendo revistas, en el caso de ella una de decoración, mientras que él intentaba concentrarse en una nueva técnica para llegar a la raíz.

"Cariño. Estoy preocupado por Hermione."

El señor Granger, Daniel, dejó la revista médica en su mesilla y miró a su esposa, que estaba aún metiéndose en la cama.

"¿Otra pelea con su novio?"

"No, es Harry."

"Entonces es grave."

Los Granger no habían sido tan estúpidos como para prohibirle a su hija salir con su novio o decirle que era un error. La conocían lo suficiente para haberse limitado a unas charlas... que no habían tenido todo el éxito que les hubiese gustado. No iba a mantener relaciones sexuales con su primer novio, lo cual estaba bien. Pero seguía saliendo con él. Harry era distinto. Era mucho más que salir con un chico u otro. Harry era tan parte de la vida de su hija como si fuese un miembro de la familia.

"¿Le ha pasado algo?"

"No, parece estar bien. Pero les ha echado de su casa. A Ron y a ella."

Daniel suspiró.

"Está celoso. Comprensible."

Helen puso la cabeza sobre el pecho de su marido e inhaló su aroma. Era tranquilizadoramente familiar, dado que llevaba diez años comprándole la misma espuma de afeitar.

"Por lo que ella me ha contado no es eso. Es más que no soporta verlos discutir."

"Diez libras a que está celoso."

"Diez libras a que además de estar celoso no cree que esta relación sea buena para ellos."

Daniel abrazó a su mujer con más fuerza y la besó en la frente.

"Me temo que tienes razón. Y no podemos hacer más."

"¿Qué te parece si lo invitamos a cenar?"

"¿Al novio?"

"Idiota. A Harry."

25

Harry había pensado como utilizar sus recursos y había trazado un plan que requería hablar con Hermione. Era un plan complejo, diseñado para que nadie pudiese saber exactamente que se pretendía... Al menos el inicio de un plan. Y al final le había enviado un mensaje a Hermione pidiendo su ayuda. Porque quería verla, no porque no hubiesen formas más seguras de hacerlo.

Y ahora la esperaba ante la chimenea, sentado en un sillón y con un libro sobre maldiciones del siglo XVII en las manos. A pesar de la dificultad de la lectura, estaba resultando interesante. Habían hecho cosas muy creativas, algunas dignas de añadir a su repertorio, como la que invertía la circulación de la sangre. A largo plazo mataba, evidentemente, pero el shock que provocaba les hacía perder el sentido casi inmediatamente.

El fuego se encendió y Hermione apareció en él, irradiando su enfado... y su curiosidad.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Hola Hermione, me alegro de verte. ¿Cómo estás?"

Hermione se sacudió el polvo de la ropa y le clavó la mirada.

"Me has llamado sólo porque me necesitas, Potter, así que no intentes disimular."

Harry se puso de pie y cerró el libro con un chasquido.

"Si de verdad crees eso, puedes irte. Si no, estaré en la biblioteca."

Harry estaba devolviendo el libro a su sitio en la biblioteca cuando Hermione entró.

"¿Por qué Harry? ¿Qué te ha pasado?"

Había pensado que responderle, pero era un equilibrio muy delicado.

"No voy a contestar ahora, Hermione. Es una de esas cosas muy delicadas. Te hago daño al no contártelo, pero si lo hiciese sería peor."

"¿Tan malo es?"

Harry se rió.

"No. Dumbledore está de acuerdo conmigo, si eso te sirve de algo."

"Oh. No entiendo."

Harry sonrió de una forma que esperaba fuese misteriosa y procedió a ignorar los intentos de Hermione de conseguir más información.

"¡Me rindo! ¿Para qué necesitas mi ayuda?"

"Muy simple. Definiciones de la palabra 'vanish' y hechizos..." Harry se interrumpió, pensativo. "...formas de hacerlo."

"¿Qué? Pero lo único que necesitas es un diccionario, Harry. Es lo más estúpido que he oído nunca."

"No es tan sencillo, Hermione. Necesito saberlo todo."

Notó en su mente la súbita claridad de una idea. La profecía. Era la única razón para algo así.

"Se había destruido."

Harry la miró con sorpresa, todo él transmitiendo que no entendía. Era importante que Hermione no estuviese segura, por si la interrogaban. El Ministerio o Voldemort. Tendría que enseñarle oclumencia de alguna forma. Pero no estaba dispuesto a emplear los métodos de Snape.

"Hermione, no sé de que hablas." Ella sospechaba, pero no estaba segura. Eso era importante. "¿Me ayudarás?"

"Sí."

Harry asintió, contento con su seguridad y con su mera presencia.

"Yo, Harry James Potter, señor de la casa Black, concedo permiso a Hermione Granger para acceder a la biblioteca de la casa."

"¿Qué...?"

Harry hizo un gesto hacia las nuevas librerías que iban surgiendo de la pared.

"Casi todas las familias tienen sus propios volúmenes secretos. En el caso de los Black la mayoría son artes oscuras, así que no dudes en pedir ayuda si notas cualquier cosa extraña." Le sonrió. "No puedes sacar los libros o enseñarlos, acuérdate."

Harry se dejó bañar en las sensaciones de felicidad y amor de la mente de Hermione hasta que ella le abrazó.

"Gracias."

"No le hables a nadie de la auténtica librería, Hermione, por favor. Si la viesen tendría problemas."

"De acuerdo." Sonrió. "¿Está ordenada?"

"Por antigüedad. Disfruta."

26

Hermione enrojeció ante la mirada de Harry. Más calmada, sus palabras del día anterior aún resonaban en su mente.

"Tienes razón, Harry. Lo siento. No quería que te sintieses en medio, que tenías que elegir un bando."

A pesar del control extremo que estaba ejerciendo, Harry aún tenía una idea de lo que Hermione estaba pensando. Y parecía sincera.

"Lo sé. Pero es lo que hacéis." Harry suspiró y se puso de pie. "Voy a seguir entrenándome."

"Siempre te estás yendo a entrenar, Harry. No puedes huir siempre."

Harry se encogió de hombros. Como siempre, Hermione era más consciente de los errores de los demás que de los suyos propios.

"Necesito aprender, Hermione, y destruyendo cosas descargo tensión."

"¡Pero tienes que hablar!"

Harry cambió imperceptiblemente y Hermione se asustó. Por un instante le pareció que él era un pozo de oscuridad y cuchillas. Sin que ella fuese consciente, Harry volvió a poner su oclumencia bajo control.

"Lo más parecido a una familia que tenía ha muerto, en parte por mi culpa." Y habría justicia con eso. Toda la que pudiese conseguir. "Mis mejores amigos son una pareja que no deja de pelearse y meterme en medio. Os pedí que no lo hicieseis. No habéis querido o sido capaces de hacerlo. Os he echado de mi casa para evitar ver vuestras peleas. ¿De qué más quieres hablar?"

Hermione enrojeció. Le había prometido a su madre que se lo preguntaría a Harry.

"¿Crees que hago bien saliendo con Ron?"

Harry pareció pensárselo un instante.

"¿Eres feliz, Hermione? Respóndete a eso y tendrás la respuesta."

Harry se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia la cocina, dejándola completamente confundida. ¡Claro que era feliz! ¡Su único problema era la actitud de Harry!

Él sonrió ante la reorganización de su mente, dejando de lado sus sentimientos y haciendo que la lógica fuese lo más importante.

"Mis padres quieren que vengas a cenar a casa."

Y no se esperaba eso. Pero en principio no estaba en contra.

"Habrá que arreglar seguridad, un guardaespaldas. Ya sabes." Harry hizo una mueca de desagrado. "Suponiendo que Dumbledore me dé permiso, claro."

27

Según la forma de Hermione desapareció en la chimenea, la sonrisa de Harry también desapareció, demostrando sus auténticos sentimientos. Y no eran agradables.

Tonks le vio salir de la cocina camino del sótano tras hacerle una especie de mueca de despedida. Harry estaba descargando su rabia y frustración en el entrenamiento, y los resultados eran aterradores. Tonks era un auror, pensasen lo que pensasen en el Ministerio, y él era aterradoramente poderoso... y mortal. Su forma de buscar el . Había un asesino en él, un ejecutor, un depredador.

Tal vez por eso era terriblemente cortes y educado, evitando cualquier tipo de confrontación. Tal vez era demasiado consciente de lo que podía hacer. Y Tonks se preocupaba por él. Se había aislado de todo, no negándose a hablar, sino hablando sólo de banalidades, creando una fachada para sus amigos, para la Orden.

Parecía que Tonks era la única que había visto el cambio, sus dos partes. Y le preocupaba. Harry no era feliz.

Al cabo de unas horas Tonks bajó al sótano y encontró a Harry inconsciente en el suelo. Había vuelto a hacer demasiado. El sótano había sido modificado y convertido en un lugar de entrenamiento, con muñecos mágicos de combate incluidos... Y Harry había destruido cuatro. Algo que se suponía prácticamente imposible. Pero ya estaba acostumbrada a que Harry fuese imposible.

Lo levantó en brazos y lo subió hasta la habitación principal de la casa, donde antes estaba Sirius. Harry había dejado la habitación que compartía con Ron otros años en cuanto había llegado a la casa. Tonks no lo había entendido al principio. Harry odiaba la habitación y lo que representaba, la muerte de Sirius. Luego había visto su reacción ante Ron y Hermione como una pareja.

Tonks lo desnudó y lo metió en la bañera, comenzando a bañarlo. El cuerpo de Harry le resultaba extraño. Antes, cuando pensaba en él, pensaba en un niño no especialmente alto y delgaducho. Ahora era distinto. Estaba pálido y demasiado delgado, pero era... duro. No, no era eso. Parecía una talla de marfil viejo, llena de marcas e historias, de secretos. Harry abrió los ojos de repente, la única señal de que estaba despierto.

"Gracias, Tonks."

Y había perdido toda modestia o vergüenza, evidentemente.

"De nada."

Con su ayuda Harry se incorporó y se metió en la cama, aparentemente dormido otra vez.

28

A pesar de las mejoras en su memoria y capacidad, Harry no creía que fuese capaz de aprender todo lo que quería este verano. Tenía que controlar su oclumencia, convertirse en un duelista decente, descubrir como matar a Voldemort, convertirse en un animagus, la poción para heredar…

"¿A qué viene esa cara, Potter? ¿Te sientes solo?"

Harry levantó la mirada de su desayuno para mirar a Mundungus, que venía de la calle. Extrañamente, Mundungus tenía una mente tremendamente compleja, como la estructura de una casa, con varios niveles.

"No, no realmente." La respuesta fue automática, distraída, mientras Harry intentaba entender la mezcla de mentiras y engaños que poblaban la mente de Mundungus. Era difícil con toda la gente reunida en torno a la mesa, desayunando.

"¿Todo bien, Harry?" Le preguntó Tonks desde su izquierda, mirándole con preocupación.

"Mundungus ha estado robando en la casa."

"¿Cómo…?"

La mente de Mundungus le confirmó que era culpable, a pesar de sus palabras.

"¿Qué dices? Yo no robaría nunca…"

Tonks le lanzó un hechizo que le dejó paralizado.

"Bueno, no me apetece revolver sus bolsillos, así que me voy a entrenar. Por favor, recuperad todo lo que se haya llevado." Le hizo un gesto a Tonks. "Me voy a entrenar."

29

Harry se despertó con la figura de Hermione sentada en su cama, hablándole.

"Harry, despierta. Quiero que sepas que te quiero, Harry."

"Sé que me quieres, Hermione. Pero no me amas."

Su expresión era de tan absoluto dolor que tuvo que inclinarse y besarlo. En los labios. Harry la apartó suavemente y la miró directamente a sus hermosos ojos marrones.

"Nunca vuelvas a hacerlo."

Su tono era frío y controlado. Aterrador.

"Si me besas hazlo como tú misma, Tonks."

Las facciones de Hermione se desdibujaron y el pelo se acortó y cambió de color a un azul brillante.

"Lo siento. Pensaba que había controlado mi oclumencia perfectamente. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?"

Harry pensó en intentar explicarle que lo que ella llamaba controlar su oclumencia, para él era simplemente limitar el alcance de la mente, y continuaba teniendo la misma forma y características. Pero ya tenía claro que las artes mentales eran muy distintas.

"Os conozco."

Tonks ocultó la cara entre las manos.

"Lo siento. Quería ayudar pero se me fue de las manos."

Harry alargó la mano y acarició su columna vertebral.

"Tonks, eres hermosa. Eres una mujer hermosa y atractiva y me gustaría acostarme contigo. No con una imitación de alguien, sino con mi amiga Tonks"

Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, con el pelo completamente rojo.

"No digas bobadas."

Harry sonrió y se inclinó, besándola en los labios. Sabía que por lo menos se sentía alagada y no iba a maldecirlo.

30

"Despierte, Gran Harry Potter. Despierte."

Con un gruñido, Harry abrió el ojo que no tenía enterrado en la almohada para clavárselo a Dobby, de pie en la mesilla de noche.

"¿Qué quieres?"

Tras otra extenuante tarde en la sala de entrenamiento, Harry había caído muerto en la cama. Que Tonks le hubiese dado un masaje con una poción para curar y desarrollar los músculos había sido el golpe de gracia.

"Gran Harry Potter tiene la cena lista abajo. Señorita Tonkie le está esperando."

"Quería escribir algo antes de cenar, Dobbie. ¿Qué hora es?"

"Tarde, señor Gran Harry Potter. Tarde."

31

Harry acariciaba a Hedwig mientras mantenía una conversación en murmullos con ella en el jardín de la casa Black. Tras unas cuantas llamaradas diarias durante una semana se había convertido en un sitio casi agradable. No muy vivo, pero por lo menos ninguna planta intentaba arrancarte la carne de los huesos…

"¿Crees que debería enviarte otra vez? No creo que Ron deje de estar enfadado conmigo."

Ella le picoteó juguetonamente la oreja derecha dándole la razón. "Estoy cansado de él, Hedwig. Sólo ha cambiado para peor. Reacciona como un niño malcriado y me cuesta cada vez más vigilar todo lo que digo y hago para no ofenderle."

La lechuza cambió de hombro y le picoteó la otra oreja.

"Tendría que volver dentro y acabar el manual de oclumencia para Hermione."

Hedwig ululó suavemente y voló hacia el interior de la casa y Harry se echó a reír. Ella también había sentido la presencia de alguien dentro de la casa.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Voy a ver quién es."

Harry sonrió a Ginny con auténtica alegría y le hizo un gesto a Tonks, que desapareció hacia el interior de la casa. Con el verano tan extraño que llevaba no había podido verla para nada. Y su mente no estaba tan irritante como las de los otros. Suponía que por el diario y la posesión, pero el resultado era agradable.

"¿Qué tal, pelirroja?"

Ella enrojeció e intentó golpearlo.

"¡No me llames eso! Yo bien. ¿Y tú? Ron dice que estás como un cencerro."

Harry se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina.

"¿Quieres algo de beber?"

Poco después, sentados a la mesa, ella insistió.

"¿Cómo estás?"

"Igual que siempre, Ginny. Mal."

Ginny hizo una mueca y se abrazó a él.

"Lo siento."

Harry suspiró. Sabía que iba a pasar a continuación.

"¿Y Ron y Hermione?"

"No quiero ver como se hacen daño mutuamente, Ginny. Y no voy a ser el árbitro."

Ginny le besó en la mejilla.

"Son idiotas, ¿verdad?"

"Sí."

Estuvieron en silencio, Harry percibiendo las emociones de Ginny. Le quería pero no como antes, afortunadamente. Harry sonrió.

"Ven, te voy a enseñar el sótano. Ha habido unos cambios."

"¿Qué le ha pasado a Tonks? Parecía más rara de lo habitual. Y no ha tropezado con nada."

Harrry volvió a sonreír. ¿Qué podía decir que no fuese… comprometedor?

"Mi buena influencia."

Ella se echó a reír.

"No, en serio, al estar entrenando tanto ha mejorado su equilibrio.

Hermione aterrizó tambaleándose en casa de Harry y miró con rabia creciente la habitación. Harry, Ginny y Tonks estaban riéndose de ella. Aparentemente estaban jugando a las cartas cuando su llegada les había interrumpido.

"Hermione, no te enfades. ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Harry.

"Sí, estoy bien."

"Pues ven a jugar," le dijo Ginny.

"Tendremos que dejarlo, Ginny. Tengo que darle un libro a Hermione."

Hermione radió felicidad y curiosidad a toda la habitación.

"¿Qué es…?"

Con una sonrisa, Harry se levantó de la mesa y le hizo un gesto para que le siguiese.

"No hay manuales de oclumencia que verdaderamente valgan la pena. Cada mente es distinta y tiene que aprender por si misma. Lo más útil son las listas de poderes que otros han descubierto antes."

"Pero todos empiezan por despejar la mente..." le interrumpió Hermione.

"Tal vez la mayoría de los escritos en inglés últimamente. Los que no han sido clasificados como libros de Artes Oscuras, claro. No hay más practicantes porque les resulta imposible aprender, Hermione. Intentan seguir los libros y no lo consiguen. Si hay un maestro y es bueno, tal vez la mitad de las veces se logre aprender algo."

"O sea que profesor Snape no lo hacía tan mal."

"Sí, sí que es muy malo. Pero este no es momento." Harry agitó la cabeza y levantó un puñado de hojas escritas a mano. "A partir de lo que sé de ti, Hermione, he creado un método para que aprendas oclumencia. Tienes una mente organizada, llena de información, pero eres bastante rígida a la hora de pensar y en completa contradicción, tus pasiones te ciegan."

"Esa no es una descripción muy justa, Harry."

A pesar del tono, Harry notó como la mente de Hermione aceptaba la descripción. Faltaban cosas, claro, pero esto era suficiente para empezar.

"Tal vez. Si intentas todos los ejercicios del libro." La miró con atención. "Todos sin excepción, Hermione, lograrás empezar a… ser un practicante de oclumencia. Eso hará que podamos contarte algunos secretos."

Ella asintió inmediatamente y cogió las hojas, pero él no las soltó. Todavía notaba desconfianza, y no de la forma adecuada.

"Dumbledore ha leído el libro y está de acuerdo en que no puede hacerte daño." Ella se tranquilizó, demostrándole otra vez que no veía las cosas con claridad. "Tras unas semanas empezarás a notar las diferencias y entonces podrás abandonar el libro y crear tus propios métodos."

Soltó el libro para que ella pudiese empezar a leerlo y respiró hondo.

"Dumbledore es como rosas dejadas crecer salvajes, una maraña de enredaderas con espinas y rosas, con un aroma que te envuelve. Tonks es una niebla informe, con colores cambiantes. A mí me han dicho que parezco una tormenta de espadas, cortando todo lo que tengo cerca."

"¿Y el profesor Snape?"

"Un montón de basura pudriéndose."

"¿Qué?"

"Basura. Pudriéndose. Imagino que porque se odia a sí mismo."

"Eso no es…"

Sabiendo lo que le iba a decir, Harry se levantó de repente.

"Tengo cosas que hacer, Hermione, y esto es tan sencillo como que aprendas y lo compruebes por ti misma."

Hermione se quedó mirando cómo se iba de la biblioteca y finalmente con un exasperado bufido se puso a descifrar la horrible letra de Harry.

32

Con un suspiro Harry cerró los ojos. ¿A quién le importaba que los Malfoy controlaban el tráfico comercial con Francia, y que se habían convertido en la rama principal de la familia en la Revolución Francesa? Que tuviesen derecho al título de duques en Francia no importaba.

El libro de historia lograba hacerlo medio interesante, pero estaban en guerra, no era… Guerra económica.

Si Lucius era la fuente de financiación de Voldemort y el dinero salía de las importaciones, si lograban detenerlas, Voldemort se quedaría sin dinero. Y eso le haría daño. Tal vez incluso mucho daño.

"¿Crees que podríamos asaltar los transportes de Malfoy?" le preguntó a Tonks, que estaba haciendo algún tipo de crucigrama.

"¿Asaltar? Soy una auror, Harry."

Harry la miró un instante y le hizo un guiño.

"Tienes razón, es mejor que le pregunte a otra persona."

Tonks se puso violeta y se incorporó, avanzando hacia él con la varita en la mano.

"No vas a asaltar los envíos."

"Si no hace falta, no. ¿Quién sabría algo sobre los negocios de Lucius?"

Harry no necesitaba la confirmación de su oclumencia para saber que se lo estaba pensando.

"Pues no lo sé, la verdad. Moody ha registrado los envíos varias veces, buscando contrabando."

33

Harry dejó de besar el vientre de Tonks y se incorporó para mirarla a los ojos.

"¿Qué pasa, Tonks? ¿Estoy haciendo algo mal?"

Ella sonrió.

"Sí. Parar. Continua."

Intentó empujarle hacia abajo otra vez pero él se lo impidió.

"Esta es la primera vez que llegamos tan lejos, Tonks. Pero sé que no has sentido lo mismo que yo. ¿Qué sucede? Parece que te… detengas."

Ella lo miró en silencio mientras su pelo y ojos hacían una rápida sucesión de cambios de estilo y color. Su niebla, su mente, se reformaron ante sus sentidos.

"Cuéntame."

"Hay un… Mi poder me hace más… sensible. El sexo es agradable, pero si dejo que sea más… Pierdo el control de mi poder. Me transformo. Me transformo tanto que vuelvo locos a los hombres."

"¿Por el físico?" Harry se echó a reír. "¿Confías en mí, Tonks?"

"Sí."

"Pues vamos a volver a intentarlo pero conmigo en tu cabeza. Las artes mentales tienen un equivalente."

Tonks notó una presión en la cabeza que se transmitió a todo su cuerpo y una presencia, como estar sumergida en aceite. Algo relativamente agradable a pesar de que también lo percibía como espadas clavándose en ella.

"¿Harry?"

Él sonrió y besó su pecho mientras algo sonaba dentro de ella.

"Menta. Sabes a miel y menta."

Por un instante el ser fue Harry-Tonks y luego Tonks se desenganchó de él, volviendo a tener cuerpos separados. Con una última caricia mental que la hizo estremecer, Harry salió de su mente y de repente Tonks se sintió completamente saciada, agotada… y sola. La mano de Harry encontró su mano y se la apretó.

"Ya sé porque se volvían locos. No puede haber nada mejor que esto." Se echó a reír. "Me has estropeado para cualquier mujer, Tonks."

Ella se echó a reír y le dio un codazo en las costillas.

"Eso sólo lo dices porque quieres repetir."

Harry la besó en la mejilla.

"Por supuesto que quiero repetir. Pero ahora no tengo fuerzas…"

Harry se quedó dormido y Tonks contempló su perfil en silencio. La había fastidiado pero bien. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Vale que era legal acostarse con él, pero nadie iba a tomárselo bien.

Tonks logró ser completamente profesional hasta que llegó la noche. Su cama estaba demasiado vacía y, como todas las noches, Harry la despertó gritando. Ir a ver que le pasaba se transformó en una de las experiencias sexuales de su vida. Y no debía haber sucedido.

Harry se echó a reír de repente, haciendo que Tonks se enfadara. Ella intentaba hablar seriamente, y el niño…

"¿Qué pasa?"

"No te estás aprovechando de mí, Tonks. Mi vida me ha envejecido de sobra." Alargó la mano y le acarició la mejilla. "Y gracias a ti tengo vida sexual."

"No deberías."

"De todo lo que me ha convertido en lo que soy tú has sido lo único agradable, Tonks." Hizo una mueca y le cogió la mano. "Y me temo que no has sido lo más importante."

"Ey."

Tonks le golpeó en el brazo juguetonamente.

"Sé todo eso, Harry. Pero continúas siendo más joven que yo. Y no estamos enamorados."

Por un instante, Harry pensó en protestar. Pero la verdad era que a pesar de todo, preferiría estar con Hermione, así que se encogió de hombros con tristeza.

"Si crees que no vas a poder soportarlo se para y ya está, Tonks."

Ella lo miró en silencio y de repente se dio cuenta de algo. De todos los hombres que había conocido, Harry seguramente era el mejor.

34

Harry sintió una presencia en su casa y dejó el libro que estaba leyendo en su lugar en la librería. Albus había vuelto y seguro que tenía otro de sus fantásticos planes listo para ponerse en marcha.

"¿Estás bien, Harry?"

Los ojos de Dumbledore se clavaron en los suyos y Harry notó una presencia en su mente que rechazó con brusquedad.

"Sí. ¿A qué viene esto?"

Le hizo un gesto a Dobby que reapareció inmediatamente con té y unas pastas.

"He venido a comprobar que todo estaba bien." Enrojeció ligeramente y apartó la vista. "He dado por supuestas demasiadas cosas y confiado en gente que no debía. Y tú has pagado el precio. Intento evitar cometer los mismos errores."

Lo dudaba. Harry se sentó en su sillón y apoyó las manos sobre los brazos de cuero, mirándolo en silencio. No se molestó en intentar leer su mente, sabiendo que era inútil, pero observó atentamente todos sus signos de nerviosismo. Alguien le había hecho sospechar. ¿Lo de Lucius? No, algo distinto. Alguno de los miembros de la Orden había visto algo entre Tonks y él. Se sirvió una taza de té e ignoró la taza vacía de Dumbledore, que tuvo que servirse él mismo.

"Esta es mi casa y Tonks es mi amiga. Mientras ella lo desee vivirá aquí, conmigo." Harry enrojeció pero mantuvo la voz firme. "Y mi amante, si lo desea."

Tras utilizar su varita para crear protecciones para asegurar su privacidad, Dumbledore sorbió de su taza.

"Harry… eres un niño."

"No. Me gustaría serlo pero no lo soy. No por ser un huérfano maltratado, sino por un troll, y un basilisco, y dementores, y personas mintiéndome e intentando matarme. Por luchar por mi vida y por la de mis amigos, por tener un loco en la cabeza y por una profecía. Hacer el amor con Tonks me parece que me cambia muy poco, mirándolo en perspectiva."

Agitando la cabeza en negación, Dumbledore le respondió. "Yo… preferiría que no lo hicieses." Levantó la mano antes de que Harry le contestase. "Lo sé. ¿Conoces el problema de los metamorfagos? Sé que conoces el de las artes mentales."

Ahora Harry enrojeció y clavó la mirada en el suelo. Otra charla desagradable. Que Dumbledore le diese 'la charla'… repelús.

"Sí. Hemos encontrado una… solución."

Cuando Harry no dijo nada más, Dumbledore comenzó a pasearse por la habitación.

"Harry… Generalmente se les considera una perversión, y sus parejas… sus parejas acaban locas. El cambio corporal que sufren cuando alcanzan el climax es demasiado radical."

Harry respiró hondo. Al parecer quería todos los detalles.

"No imaginaba que te gustase mirar, Albus."

"Sólo me preocupa vuestra seguridad."

"El cuerpo cambia pero la mente no. Uno nuestras mentes y dejo que ella una nuestros cuerpos. No existe posibilidad de trauma por el cambio."

Por un instante Dumbledore se incorporó antes de dejarse caer otra vez en la silla.

"¿Puedes hacer eso?"

"Sí."

Dumbledore lo miró directamente a los ojos, tocando sus mentes para comprobar si mentía. En la suya había miedo.

"No se lo digas a nadie. A nadie. Lo que estás haciendo se consideran artes oscuras y podría meteros en muchos problemas."

"Tonks no me ha dicho nada."

"Dudo que sea consciente del problema. La parte legal nunca ha sido su fuerte, y es algo muy raro. Discutible, incluso. Por mis lecturas, las mentes empiezan a depender la una de la otra y si una muere, la otra se vuelve loca." Se frotó los ojos con las manos. "Hay rumores de que los padres de la señorita Lovegood tenían ese tipo de relación."

Se acabó su taza de té y la dejó en la mesa.

"Debo ir al ministerio. ¿Necesitas algo?"

"Información, como siempre. Los negocios de Lucius están protegidos por el ministerio, así que me gustaría saber que rendijas quedan."

"Su monopolio de las importaciones es inquebrantable, Harry."

"Tal vez. Ya se me han ocurrido varias ideas. Si por ejemplo comprásemos directamente de los muggles y lo regalásemos, sería legal."

Con los ojos chispeantes, Dumbledore se echó a reír a carcajadas.

"Es una idea magnífica, Harry, pero la cantidad de dinero necesaria… A pesar de los rumores, estoy bastante convencido de que los Potter no tienen esa cantidad de dinero. Y yo no lo tengo."

"Bueno, seguro que hay alternativas."

La mente de Dumbledore pareció florecer.

"¿Ha pasado algo más que deba saber? ¿Hermione y Ron?"

"Todo sigue igual. Ron es un imbécil y Hermione ha empezado con oclumencia."

"Ah, sí. Me dijiste que estabas creando un método específico para ella. Estoy muy interesado en comprobar si estos ejercicios personalizados funcionan."

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

"Sin embargo quiero empezar a combatir contra varios adversarios. No me importa su poder o habilidad. Pero contra más mejor."

Dumbledore asintió. Los mortífagos eran un problema.

"De acuerdo. Veré cuantos puedo reunir." Sus ojos brillaron por un instante con picardía. "Imagino que podría reunir a toda la Orden para una sesión al final del verano. Eso te permitiría conocerlos a todos y que ellos te conozcan a ti personalmente." Sonrió débilmente. "Que eres muy poderoso. Eso debería ayudarles a confiar en ti."

Las pastas no eran las habituales, con mucha más almendra, y por un instante Harry se preguntó de dónde las habría sacado Dobby. Pero había cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse antes de que Dumbledore volviese a desaparecer.

"¿Alguna novedad sobre la inmortalidad de Riddle?"

"No. ¿Has pensado sobre su vida, sobre las elecciones que tomó?"

"He leído acerca de los orfanatos de la época. Es un imbécil."

Dumbledore palideció, completamente sorprendido, y luego se echó a reír.

"¿Tú hubieses hecho algo distinto?"

"Por supuesto. Ya lo hago. Incluso sin magia tenía planes para escapar de mi mierda de vida."

Toda la maraña que era la mente de Dumbledore se removió inquieta, buscando información.

"Muy astuto por tu parte, Harry. Pero definitivamente tengo que irme. Ya continuaremos hablando de esto."

35

Ginny llevaba diez minutos intentando abrir la puerta del sótano cuando Tonks la abrió desde dentro.

"Hola Ginny, siento haber tardado tanto. Estábamos en un momento delicado."

"Hola. ¿Puedo hablar con Harry?"

"Claro, pasa."

Ginny no sabía que esperar, pero una enorme sala de piedra vacía con esferas luminosas flotando junto a las paredes no era tan impresionante. Excepto que notaba la magia en el ambiente. Alguien había utilizado mucha energía. Y Harry estaba tumbado en el suelo de piedra, cubierto de sudor y con la ropa rasgada y varios frascos vacíos alrededor.

"¿Estás bien? Parece que te hayan dado una paliza."

"Gracias," le dijo Tonks.

"Me ha fallado un hechizo, un escudo. Y ahora voy a tener que soportarla."

Tonks le sacó la lengua, desmintiendo su edad, y Ginny palideció. No podía ser.

"Quería hablar contigo, Harry."

Él enarcó una ceja y Tonks sonrió.

"Estaré arriba."

Harry conjuró unas sillas y una mesa y se levantó del suelo con un gruñido.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Estoy preocupado por Ron y Hermione."

"Yo también."

"Tú... aunque Ron es mi hermano en ciertos aspectos tú les conoces mejor que yo. ¿Qué les pasa?"

Harry hizo una mueca.

"Júrame que no repetirás esta conversación."

"Te doy mi palabra."

"Están saliendo juntos. Esa es la causa fundamental de sus problemas. No están enamorados, en realidad cada se vez odian más. Ni siquiera..." Harry agitó la cabeza con tristeza. "No piensan, ni siquiera sienten bien."

Ginny se lo quedó mirando en silencio.

"¿Por qué no les dices algo?"

Harry se echó a reír.

"Sí. Por ejemplo 'cortad de una vez antes de haceros más daño' o 'no os queréis, sólo estáis cachondos y sois idiotas'. ¿Cuál sería su reacción?"

Ella miró al suelo, fijándose en las pequeñas manchas de sangre seca.

"Tal vez Hermione..."

"No quiere verlo, Ginny. Además hay otro problema. Yo sí que estoy enamorado de Hermione."

"¿Lo sabe ella?"

"Es otra de esas cosas que no quiere reconocer. Porque ella también me quiere. Y cada vez más."

Ginny agitó la cabeza intentando negarlo, pero Harry sabía que le creía y que pensaba lo mismo. Así que decidió ser completamente sincera.

"Si Hermione le hubiese dicho que no a tu hermano cuando le pidió salir, o hubiesen cortado la primera semana, las cosas serían distintas. Si yo no hubiese visto ciertas... cosas de sus relación, o si no hubiese sido aquí, también. Sin embargo fue en esta casa, y yo he hecho cosas de las cuales no puedo arrepentirme, y he cambiado. Hermione no puede aceptarme ahora tal como soy."

Ginny lo miró a los ojos, con la certeza de saber a qué se refería.

"¿Tonks?"

"Entre otras cosas."

"He oído rumores. Que son peores que las veela. Que los hombres acaban volviéndose locos."

"Es más o menos verdad." Sonrió. "Hemos encontrado una solución. Pero ahora soy yo el peligroso. Y no voy a detener mi relación con Tonks. No tiene ningún sentido."

"¿Lo sabe Hermione?"

"Sabe lo que quiere saber, Ginny."

"Hoy se ha peleado con Ron. Otra vez. Pero... se ha echado a llorar. Y... luego decía tu nombre."

Harry la miró con tristeza.

"No puedo ser lo que Hermione quiere, Ginny. Antes de Tonks, tal vez. Pero no ahora."

"¿Sólo por acostarte con Tonks?"

"Es lo más maravilloso y terrible que he visto nunca. Devora a su pareja y se fusiona con ella. Si la pareja es humana se vuelve loca."

"¿Cómo lo evitas?"

"Yo uno mi mente a la suya y formamos una entidad."

Aunque su cara no mostró nada, Harry sabía que no lo entendía.

"La primera vez que me acosté con ella me di cuenta que aunque no estaba mal, su cuerpo quería dar más. Y sabía que yo también podía hacerlo. Mi mente quería conectarse con la suya. La siguiente vez nos cambió. Ella unió nuestros cuerpos y yo nuestras mentes. Nos hizo distintos." Busco una imagen que ella pudiese entender. "Es como ser un animagus. El animal permanece siempre contigo. Y nos apartamos todavía más de la normalidad. Una mujer normal... no es suficiente. Hermione sabe que si comienza algo conmigo, deberá aceptar también a Tonks. No se atreve. Y lo entiendo. Por algo se las llamas artes oscuras."

36

En su oficina en Hogwards, Dumbledore miró con atención a Tonks, Arthur, Molly y a MacGonagall. Lamentaba que Remus no pudiese estar aquí, pero la misión era más importante. O tal vez no, considerando a Harry.

"Estoy preocupado por Harry. Ha cambiado, y los cambios son preocupantes."

Molly intervino.

"Es una fase de rebeldía. Todos los adolescentes la tienen. Se siente desplazado porque Hermione y Ron están juntos, pero se le pasará pronto."

Tonks esperó a que Dumbledore dijese algo, pero este sólo enarcó una ceja.

"Si nadie más piensa decirlo, lo diré yo. Eso es un montón de basura. El problema de Harry es que Voldemort está vivo, nada más." Todos se estremecieron ante el nombre y Tonks sonrió. "No podemos protegerle. Harry no está pasando por una fase. Y Harry no va a casarse con Ginny y Hermione con Ron y ser una gran familia feliz."

"No intento emparejarlos." Como era evidente Molly lo negaba muy beligerantemente, pero al resto no parecía importarles.

"Entonces, ¿qué le pasa?" preguntó MacGonagall interrumpiendo antes de que empezasen a pelearse.

Cuando nadie dijo nada, Tonks respondió.

"Intenta convertirse en el arma que querías, Albus, ni más ni menos. En el proceso... Desconfía de ti y de tus planes."

Dumbledore asintió antes de suspirar ante las reacciones del resto. No lo entendían. Harry tenía razones de sobra. Pero aún así...

"¿Utiliza legimencia a todas horas?" Le preguntó Arthur.

"Es más una forma híbrida de oclumencia, pero sí."

"Es muy peligroso para él. Su mente... Relacionarse con las personas es muy difícil cuando conoces lo que piensan. Y los pensamientos superficiales son... como murmurar. No tienen por qué ser ciertos o definitivos, o nada más que un accidente."

"¿No sería mejor que se lo dijeses a él?"

Dumbledore se apagó ante sus ojos.

"No creo que me haya hecho el suficiente caso."

MacGonagall dio un sorbo de té.

"No entiendo porque Harry es tan negativo contigo de repente, Albus. Él siempre te ha admirado y respetado. Actúa como si fueses un monstruo manipulador."

Dumbledore no dijo nada y finalmente fue Arthur el que contestó.

"Tal vez lo conoce mejor que nosotros."

"¡Arthur!" gritó Molly fulminándolo con la mirada, y MacGonagall también parecía dispuesta a desollarlo vivo.

"Calmaos. Arthur... Sé que estás ayudando a Harry con Lucius."

"Moody y los gemelos también están colaborando." Interrumpió Arthur.

Molly frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. Todos habían oído alguna de las discusiones entre ellos.

"Si estás dispuesto quiero que seas... su protector. Que le protejas de mí, de la Orden y del Ministerio. Puedes confiar en Tonks. El resto somos... dudosos. A veces la guerra es más importante que Harry para nosotros." Tonks contuvo la risa, visiblemente afectada por algo de lo que había dicho. "A veces simplemente nos equivocamos."

Dumbledore miró a su alrededor.

"Habla con Tonks y con Harry. Él puede... Necesito ayuda. Habla con él. Insiste."

Se levantó del asiento y comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro de la habitación.

"Ya no sé que más hacer. Parece que sólo empeoro las cosas, Arthur. Si no quieres preguntar nada volveré a Hogwards."

Arthur intentó pensar, pero le resultó imposible. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

"No. Nada. Bueno, lo de las empresas de Lucius. ¿Quieres qué continuemos?"

"Me sentiría más seguro si me mantuvieseis informado."

"Por supuesto, director."

37

Harry era un estúpido creído y envidioso. Este era el primer pensamiento de Ron al levantarse por la mañana y el último al acostarse. ¿Se creía que podía echarle así por las buenas? Pues ya vería. Y sabía perfectamente porqué. Pero Hermione era suya. El santo Harry Potter, la última esperanza de todos los magos podía liarse con cualquiera de sus fans. Hermione era suya.

Y ya era maldita la hora. ¡Se lo merecía! Le mirase como le mirase su madre o aunque Ginny intentase lavarle el cerebro, se merecía algo suyo, algo que no fuese de segunda mano, algo de lo que presumir, estar orgulloso. Que se jodiese. Llevaba toda la vida aguantando ser el último mono y ya era suficiente. ¡No más! Ya había aguantado demasiado a Harry y sus estupideces.

Y ahora estaba todo el día con los gemelos, metido en su empresa de bromas, haciéndose aún más ricos.

38

Harry no tenía claro que pretendía Dumbledore con lo de Arthur, pero era interesante como el resto de la Orden había reaccionado. La mayoría parecía penar que Dumbledore estaba preparando un sucesor, y Arthur era un intento de proporcionarle un padre normal. Uno vivo. Parecía tener el mismo perverso sentido de la mayoría de las decisiones de Dumbledore.

Hizo girar el café en la taza y examinó a Arthur, sentado al otro lado de la mesita. No estaba seguro de que le gustase el sabor. Ni de que hablar con Arthur sirviese de algo.

"¿Has matado alguna vez, Arthur?"

Arthur dejó de comer para mirarle.

"He matado directamente a diecisiete mortífagos. Me considero responsable de otras setenta muertes. Y en dos ocasiones me he preparado para matar. No para detener sino para arrancar el corazón de un hombre de su pecho y estrujarlo ante sus ojos. La primera vez me hizo dejar los aurores."

Harry asintió, sorprendido ante lo que percibía en su mente. Arthur practicaba oclumencia, pero la suya tomaba forma de una habitación desordena y llena de trastos. Curioso. Aparentemente se parecía a la de Snape, pero el sentimiento, el 'aroma', eran completamente distintos.

Pero puestos a hablar de cosas personales…

"No entiendo porque todavía no has matado a Lucius."

No hacía falta decir que Ginny había sido poseída por su culpa.

"Dumbledore me dijo que no era el momento. Que todavía era útil."

Harry asintió.

"Mi visión es que Lucius es el mayor apoyo público de Voldemort. Actúa con completa impunidad y no recibe ningún tipo de castigo."

"¿Deberíamos matarlo, entonces?" preguntó Arthur.

"¿Sabemos los planes de Voldemort gracias a Lucius? ¿Sus nuevos miembros? ¿Qué ve un estudiante con todo esto?"

Arthur había tenido esta conversación antes con sus hijos mayores.

"Que el dinero y el poder permiten hacer cualquier cosa."

Harry hizo una mueca siniestra. No sabía si era la respuesta correcta... Seguramente no había una.

"Si el bien y el mal son importantes, el mal debe ser detenido. Si sólo importa el poder, Lucius no es lo bastante poderoso para detenerme."

Estuvieron en silencio unos instantes, hasta que Hermione salió de la casa con un libro en las manos.

"Hola, Harry, señor Weasley. ¿Os molesto? Venía a leer algo."

Harry sonrió mientras Arthur se preguntaba que hacía Hermione en la casa a estas horas. Pensaba que por las tardes sólo se quedaban Harry y Tonks.

"Ya casi hemos acabado. ¿Un café?"

"Gracias."

Dobby apareció con una taza vacío y una servilleta y las dejó en la mesilla, frente a una de las sillas vacías, en la que se sentó Hermione.

"Gracias, Dobby."

"¿Te quedas en la casa?" le preguntó Arthur.

"Sí, mis padres se van el fin de semana y necesito acceso a la biblioteca."

Por un instante Arthur se planteó preguntar si su hijo lo sabía. Pero era muy celoso. Mejor conservar la duda. Sabiendo que tenía que cambiar de tema, Arthur paseó la mirada por el jardín, verde y lleno de vida, recuperado de sus desastres anteriores.

"¿Dobby ha hecho esto?"

39

Hermione dejó de gritar cuando todas las ventanas de la habitación estallaron y se quedó mirando a Ron, también él rojo de furia, antes de echarse a llorar. Se encogió sobre si misma y acabó sentada en el suelo. En algún momento Ron intentó tocarla pero apartó sus manos. Quería... quería que todo fuese como antes, antes de las peleas y los gritos.

Se despertó en la habitación de Ginny y sonrió al verla sentada en la otra cama. Ella aún era su amiga.

"¿Estás bien, Hermione?"

"Sí. ¿Qué hora es?"

"Las cinco. Creo que pensabas irte a las seis."

Hermione se sentó en la cama y estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza.

"Sí, tengo cosas que hacer en casa de Harry."

"¿Puedo ir contigo?"

"Claro. Pero lo que hago es secreto y..."

"Tranquila. Quería hablar con Harry, no meterme en la biblioteca a ayudarte."

Hermione enrojeció.

"Lo siento. Harry está siempre en el sótano, entrenando. No le veo mucho."

Ginny la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Ya le pillaré."

40

A Hermione la despertaron los gritos y sin pensarlo salió hacia la habitación de Harry. Volvía a tener una de sus pesadillas. Estaba abrazada a Harry cuando fue consciente de que Tonks estaba haciendo lo mismo. Una Tonks desnuda. Se quedó paralizada por la vergüenza pero ni Tonks ni Harry parecían conscientes de la situación. Harry... Harry estaba sollozando y murmuraba palabras sin sentido.

Harry se fue relajando poco a poco y Hermione aprovechó para articular claramente a Tonks 'vístete'. Ella enrojeció de la cabeza a los pies y sacó del armario un camisón de seda roja y se deslizó dentro de él. Cuando volvió a sentarse en la cama y abrazar a Harry, todo hizo clic en la cabeza de Hermione y encajó. Estaban juntos.

Tonks había ido a informar de la visión de Voldemort y Harry y Hermione se habían quedado solos. Él ya estaba mucho más calmado pero se dedicaba a mirar al vacío sin decir palabra mientras ella se enfadaba más y más.

"¿Cómo has podido, Harry? Ella es mayor, Harry. Y no me has dicho nada. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas... haciendo lo que sea que hagáis?"

Él la miró con confusión un instante y luego pareció darse cuenta de que había sido descubierto.

"¿No te das cuenta de que no puede salir nada bueno? Es... es sexo. Con una pervertida que..."

La mirada de Harry cambió y Hermione estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar. Era la mirada que tenía al echarla de su casa.

"Cierra la boca, Hermione. Ella es mi amiga y los dos tenemos bien claro cuál es nuestra relación. No estamos enamorados, pero nos queremos, y es a lo máximo que aspiramos ahora mismo."

Hermione agitó la cabeza.

"Esto no está bien. Es un error, Harry. Es mucho mayor que tú."

Harry no estaba de humor para ser civilizado. Voldemort estaba haciendo de las suyas, le dolía todo el cuerpo, estaba agotado y no le apetecía nada ser conciliador ahora mismo.

"Hermione. Yo no te he dicho nunca una palabra sobre tus relaciones, así que te pido el mismo favor."

"Pero esto es un error."

Harry no estalló, simplemente lo dijo.

"¿Y qué te crees que es lo tuyo?"

Hermione se quedó pálida, mirándolo, y Harry se sintió culpable. Toda su mente, con la oclumencia que empezaba a desarrollar, se había desmoronado. Esta noche estaba resultado un infierno. Como si no tuviese bastante con Voldemort enviándole imágenes de sus atrocidades, encima tenía a Hermione enfadada con él. Aunque la verdad es que llevaba unas cuantas semanas enfadada con él.

"Hermione, ya hablaremos mañana, si quieres. Ahora pienso tumbarme otra vez y cerrar los ojos hasta que me duerma o se haga de día."

Y diciendo esto, Harry se volvió a tumbar con los ojos cerrados. Al cabo de un rato de silencio escuchó a Tonks, que volvía y a Hermione preguntándole.

"¿Puedo quedarme? Por favor."

Definitivamente la mente de Hermione era un desastre. La oclumencia no le sentaba bien. Al menos todavía no.

"Claro."

Muy pronto Harry tuvo un cuerpo abrazado a cada lado y eventualmente se quedó dormido.

41

Hermione había huido de casa de Harry, de su habitación, de su cama. Necesitaba hablar con su madre. Y ahora que la tenía delante, no sabía que decir.

"¿Qué ha pasado, hija?"

Su rudimentaria oclumencia, aún muy lejos de lo que podía hacer Harry, le permitía saber lo preocupada que estaba por ella.

"Hable con Harry. Él está... liado con una chica mayor. Con una mujer. Le dije que era un error, que él no le convenía, que... que él no era así. Que se merecía algo mejor."

La compasión que sintió de su madre fue tan fuerte que Hermione apenas si notó que su madre la abrazaba.

"Me hizo callar, mamá. Me dijo que él no me había dicho nada de mi relación y que esperaba la misma cortesía."

Su madre la miró completamente desconcertada. Hermione se la quedó mirando expectante, pero lo único que percibía era confusión e indecisión. Su madre la hizo sentarse en el sofá junto a ella, radiando preocupación. ¡Hermione odiaba saber que estaba pensando pero no todo lo que estaba pensando!

"No, hija. Nos has hablado de Harry. Y de Harry y Ron. Pero no de Ron. Tal vez sería un buen momento para que lo hicieses."

42

Moody vio al último trabajador abandonar el almacén frigorífico y sonrió siniestramente. No iba a ser tan satisfactorio como pillar a Malfoy con las manos en la mesa y enviarlo a Azkaban, pero no era un mal inicio.

"¿Todos listos?"

"Sí." Dijo Arthur, bajo un mano de invisibilidad, mientras Tonks, con el aspecto de un hombre moreno de 45 años, asentía.

"En cuanto rompa la barrera de protección, hechizos de fuego. Recordad, contra el tejado. No debería haber nadie dentro, pero no quiero víctimas."

Concentrándose en no hacer ruido, Moody se acercó hasta la pared del almacén y apoyó la punta de su varita en ella. Hora de empezar.

Moody, disimulado entre la multitud de espectadores, contemplaba con atención como el almacén ardía. Alguien había sido un rácano con los hechizos de protección y las cajas eran simplemente de madera y no tenían protección alguna. Perfecto.

"¿Cómo va?" Le preguntó Tonks, que ahora volvía a parecer una mujer.

"Los aurores están tardando demasiado en llegar. Y el olor es de dragón quemado."

"Es ilegal importar piezas de dragón."

Él sonrió.

"Habrá que hablar con el dueño. Parece que había contrabando."

43

Con la cocina completamente en silencio, con Tonks, Moody and Arthur mirándole expectantes, Harry leía con atención la segunda página del periódico. Al parecer un misterioso incendio había destruido un almacén, revelando que tenía una gran cantidad de productos de contrabando. El inocente dueño, un tal Lucius Malfoy, había sido detenido y puesto en libertad tras aclarar su completo desconocimiento del contenido de su almacén. Las pérdidas se calculaban en docenas de miles de galeones.

"Docenas de miles. Suena bien."

Moody se echó a reír.

"No hemos podido conseguir acusarle de nada, como siempre, pero ha tenido que pagar por lo menos cincuenta mil al ministro para librarse."

"Buen inicio. Estaba pensando que podría visitar un par de comercios de Diagon Alley. Los que no le compran a Lucius."

Inmediatamente Moody le interrumpió.

"Ni hablar, Potter. Si asomas tu cara por allí te la arrancarán."

"Lo cual permitiría a los aurores detener a mis atacantes. Y en cualquier caso, creo que Tonks estaría dispuesta a hacerse pasar por mí."

La complicada mente de Moody, como una loca combinación de trampas para ratones, cambió de forma y se reorganizó.

"No es mala idea. Tendrá que consultarlo…"

"No. Procedimiento de seguridad. Ni Dumbledore ni Snape necesitan saberlo."

Por un instante Arthur pareció a punto de protestar.

"Ya veremos, Potter. Y los aurores necesitarán saberlo, lo cual es un problema de seguridad incluso mayor."

"Imagino que tú y Tonks conocéis a algún auror que podría ofrecerse a patrullar una mañana cualquiera."

"Veremos."

44

Hermione se miró en el espejo sin apreciar diferencias importantes. El hechizo que le había dado Tonks para mostrar la 'verdadera edad', fuese lo que fuese eso, no parecía funcionar. Vale, bien, su reflejo parecía estar más cerca de los 20, pero eso no era nada. Se fue en busca de Harry.

Hermione intentaba contener el llanto. Los ojos de Harry ya no parecían fuera de lugar en su rostro. El hechizo le mostraba como un hombre mayor, mayor que Snape o Arthur, casi como Dumbledore. Esos ojos verdes que habían visto demasiadas cosas tenían su lugar en una cara llena de arrugas y castigada por la vida. Decir que Tonks era mayor y que se estaba aprovechando de él no tenía mucho sentido ante la evidencia.

"¿Qué pasa, Hermione?"

"Nada, Harry. Siento lo del otro día. Es extraño pensar en vosotros dos juntos."

"Estamos solos y nos consolamos mutuamente."

Hermione notó como se le hacía un puño el pecho y se esforzó en mantener su oclumencia. ¿Le había dado dejado sólo? Sí, lo había hecho. No a propósito, pero sus decisiones habían ayudado a esto.

"Lo siento, Harry."

Él se encogió de hombros.

"Mi vida, ya sabes."

Hermione se echó a llorar y le abrazó. ¿Cómo podía hacer esto? ¿Cómo lo soportaba?

Hermione se despertó en la cama de Harry y Tonks y abrazada a ellos... otra vez. Se había prometido a si misma no volver a quedarse dormida aquí, pero no había forma. Esta habitación, esta cama, con ellos, era el único lugar de la casa que era confortable. Pero les estaba matando su vida sexual. Tonks le sonrió.

"No te preocupes. Harry y yo aún encontramos nuestros momentos."

Hermione enrojeció. Mierda. Ahora no sólo Harry podía saber lo que pensaba, sino también Tonks. Era perturbador.

45

Harry estaba destruyendo a sus oponentes sistemáticamente y sin piedad. Él era el mago más poderoso de la habitación y utilizaba su fuerza como un martillo para aplastar las defensas de sus contrarios. Hermione, observando desde uno de los lados, no podía evitar sentirse insignificante. Todo su conocimiento palidecía ante su poder.

El último auror cayó inconsciente al suelo y Harry lanzó un hechizo que los ató con cadenas como al resto de la Orden antes de reunirse con ella junto a la puerta, observando aún a los miembros de la Orden atrapados. No parecían ser capaces de aprovechar este tiempo para liberarse.

"¿Te vas ya?"

"Sí. Quiero ver a mis padres y luego pasaré por la Guarida."

Harry asintió. No hablaban de Ron, que seguía comportándose como un imbécil.

"Dales recuerdos a todos."

Hermione le miró en silencio un instante.

"¿Te veremos antes del final del verano?"

"No lo sé."

Harry despertó a sus adversarios e hizo desvanecerse las cadenas.

"Cuídate, Hermione."

Ella le vio marchar sin volver la vista atrás y de repente se sintió muy sola. Necesitaba a su a amigo Harry otra vez, al muchacho que era amable y tranquilo, que siempre era capaz de hacerla sonreír. Pero ese niño ya no existía. Entre unos y otros habían acabado con él. Y sabía que tenía parte de culpa. Le vio reunirse con los adultos, como reaccionaban ante él. No era uno de ellos, eso estaba claro. Pero no era un niño. Excepto Tonks todos le trataban con demasiado respeto, incluso con reverencia. No como a un muchacho.

46

Otra vez Harry estaba leyendo el periódico con espectadores, y esta vez la sonrisa era permanente desde el primer momento que vio el titular: 'Lord Malfoy ataca a Harry Potter en Diagon Alley'.

"Marca en el brazo, restos de avada kevada en la varita, ataque a un menor inocente…." Miró a Moody con una sonrisa. "¿Ahora soy inocente y no un lunático mentiroso?"

"Parece que sí. Hicimos un registro rápido de su casa y encontramos documentación que lo relacionaba con sobornos al Ministro."

47

Después de todo un verano, o casi, finalmente Harry estaba en casa de Hermione, cenando con ella y con sus padres. Le gustaba la casa. Estaba llena de libros, claro, pero le transmitía muy buenas sensaciones. Y en la cena veía la mano de Hermione, porque dudaba que a nadie más se le hubiese ocurrido poner sólo comidas que no estaban disponibles en Hogwards. Si lo había entendido bien, todo eran platos de fuera de Inglaterra. Y la verdad es que estaban muy buenos, especialmente la musaka. A pesar de su experiencia cocinando para sus tíos nunca se le hubiese ocurrido algo así.

Los Granger miraban a su hija con expresiones lo más neutras posibles. A estas alturas ya tenían claro que estaba en peligro. Y lo aceptaban. No tenían otro remedio. Sin embargo ahora el problema no era tan sencillo.

Su novio, Ron, había resultado un desastre. Era un imbécil egoísta. Hermione no debería haber intentado salir con él. Harry parecía ser muy distinto por lo que contaba Hermione. Y tal vez la mayor diferencia era la madurez.

Casi al unísono miraron hacia el hombre sentado a su mesa. Habían visto antes a personas así, en Méjico, cuando guerrilleros de dieciséis años les llevaban a sus mujeres o hijos enfermos. Durante el año pasado como voluntarios habían aprendido mucho. Y les daba verdadero miedo.

"¿Quieres más patatas Harry?"

"No, gracias, señora Granger."

Harry bebió de su vaso y sonrió.

"Quería darles las gracias por su hija. Han criado a una persona maravillosa, que es mejor amiga de lo que merezco. Se preocupa por mí y me ayuda sin preocuparse por su propia seguridad."

Hermione le dio un cachete.

"¡Harry!"

"Es verdad, Hermione. Y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que no le suceda nada."

"Si a mi hija..."

Harry le interrumpió.

"Con toda probabilidad yo ya estaré muerto."

Anne cogió la mano de su marido.

"Preferiría que vivieseis los dos."

Harry la miró a los ojos.

"Haré todo lo que pueda."

48

Harry no quería asustar a los padres de Hermione, así que había intentado ser todo lo inofensivo posible, incluso incluyendo no profundizar en sus cabeza. Evidentemente no había tenido mucho éxito, si la forma como le miraban era una indicación.

"Muchas gracias por la cena."

"No hay de qué, Harry. ¿Te importa que te hagamos unas preguntas? Estamos preocupados por Hermione."

Con una mirada detuvo a su hija antes de que pudiese hablar.

"Voldemort..."

"No, eso no. Dumbledore ya nos ha contado las suficientes medias verdades..." Harry hizo una mueca. No era el único que se daba cuenta, entonces. "...para saber que Hermione no puede huir de esta guerra. Es su novio. Y tú."

Saboreando su café, Harry maldijo en silencio. Sabía que iba a pasar esto, pero después de pasar dos horas en la casa, esperaba que no hubiese interrogatorio. Falsa esperanza.

"Hermione y Ron se están haciendo daño. Pero si se lo digo sólo empeoraré las cosas. Estoy convencido."

"¿Y tú? ¿La quieres?"

Harry suspiró y dejó que los hechizos que disimulaban su autentico aspecto se desvaneciesen.

"Mírenme bien."

El shock en sus caras era la única prueba que necesitaba de que al menos habían entendido parte del problema.

"No eras así. Estas demasiado mayor. Sólo te habíamos visto unos minutos pero antes no eras así."

La madre de Hermione aún estaba mirándole con atención cuando de repente se puso a hablar.

"Me recuerdas a Loki. Es el dios..."

"Lo sé." Sonrió. "Gracias. Pero ya no soy... normal, supongo."

Estuvieron en silencio durante minutos, mirándose, hasta Daniel dijo "Cuida de ella, por favor."

"Puedo colocar barreras de protección en la casa."

49

Hermione despidió a Harry en la puerta y volvió a la cocina, donde su madre estaba poniendo el lavavajillas en marcha.

"Ya se ha ido, mamá."

Su madre la abrazó y la besó en la frente.

"Es un buen hombre, tu Harry."

"No es mío, mamá."

Su madre la volvió a besar.

"Harry... es un hombre, Hermione. Eres joven para él. Tienes tiempo de crecer y ganártelo otra vez."

"Hay... otra. Es... No es sólo sexo. No están enamorados, pero... Es como si estuviesen casados hace 10 años y ya no se quieren exactamente pero son parte el uno del otro. A veces siento que yo soy la intrusa."

Su madre la abrazó en silencio.

50

Harry comenzó una de las rutinas que había desarrollado durante su entrenamiento. Se habían iniciado con el simple deseo de aprender a combinar caídas y hechizos. Quería ser capaz de lanzarse al suelo para evitar un ataque sin perder la varita y realizando un hechizo.

Ahora eran complejas formas, como le había dicho Tonks que se llamaban las combinaciones de varios movimientos en algunas artes marciales, en las que se enfrentaba a múltiples enemigos y les golpeaba con su cuerpo y con su magia. Y le ayudaban a pensar. Acabó con una última serie de hechizos inmovilizadores y le sonrió a Tonks.

"Bien. Pero lo has vuelto a cambiar, ¿no?"

"Sí. ¿Una ducha?"

La respuesta de Tonks fue un rayo de luz azul.

Unos minutos después Arthur despertó a Harry y Tonks, que habían conseguido agotarse mutuamente.

"Ha sido impresionante. Se nota que habéis practicado mucho juntos. ¿Algo roto?"

Tonks sonrió con tristeza.

"Mi orgullo."

Arthur le devolvió la varita.

"Me gustaría hablar con Harry. A solas."

En su mente percibió la preocupación por Ron y Hermione, así que Harry creó un pequeño sofá y se sentó en él.

"Ok."

Tonks se levantó y se sacudió el polvo pero Harry la detuvo con una mirada.

"Tonks conoce la situación con Hermione y Ron tan bien como yo. Y creo que la entiende más."

"Me preocupa Hermione. Ya no habla con nadie excepto con vosotros. No discute con Ron. Ni se ha tomado la molestia de romper con él. Se pasa el tiempo sentada mirando la chimenea. Ron… bueno, mi hijo se dedica a comer y hablar mal de ti."

Harry se rascó la cabeza y se ajustó las gafas.

"Hermione se equivocó al salir con Ron. Estaba sola con él en esta casa y sus peleas la excitaban. Hizo lo que hubieran hecho sus compañeras de habitación en Hogwards, lo que se esperaba de ella, y ha salido mal. Ahora está intentando pensar por si misma, revisando toda su vida y encontrando estas decisiones que en realidad no han sido suyas."

Tonks sacudió la cabeza y se dejó caer en el sofá junto a Harry. Eso era sólo parte del asunto. ¿Se lo decía a Arthur?

"Es la vieja historia de una chica y dos chicos. Está deprimida porque cree que ha estropeado cualquier oportunidad con Harry. Le quiere." Se levantó del sofá. "Sabe que Harry y yo estamos juntos. Y que no somos normales. Pero no creo que sea peligroso para nadie."

Arthur se esforzó por no pensar en Molly y sólo en el alivio de escuchar que Hermione no era una suicida.

51

Peter Granger quería coger a Harry Potter del cuello y sacudirlo hasta romperlo como una rama, pero nunca lo hubiese hecho. Era un hombre pacífico y Harry no tenía la culpa. Si Hermione estaba sufriendo era por haber cometido varios errores. El fundamental, no entender sus sentimientos. Nadie podía culpar a Harry por haber encontrado a otra. Y además... no se atrevía a hacerlo.

Se suponía que habían venido a comprar unas cosas, con una escolta de seis hombres, de una especie de policía que tenían, los aurores. Y era muy interesante ver como la gente reaccionaba ante Harry. Estaban las miradas de odio y desprecio de algunos, las de esperanza de los que se acercaban a darle la mano. Pero las que le preocupaban eran las miradas de miedo. Era... una mirada demasiado larga, demasiado respetuosa, una parada absoluta cuando Harry miraba a alguien con intensidad. Su escolta la tenía, incluso los Weasley. Era como ver una película del oeste, o mejor de la mafia, en la que Harry era un 'capo'.

"¿Señor Granger? ¿Se encuentra bien?"

"Sí, me he distraído, disculpa. Y llámame Peter. ¿Qué toca ahora?"

"Vamos a asegurarnos que nadie en su sano juicio le ataque, Peter."

Peter tocó el amuleto pero no notó nada especial en él.

"Explícamelo otra vez."

Harry sonrió. Se le había ocurrido un símil perfecto.

"Es un espejo. Cualquier hechizo que te lancen es rebotado hacia su creador. Apenas se utiliza porque no te permite hacer magia, pero como no es el caso..." Harry amplió su sonrisa. "El hechizo tiene que tener más energía para romperlo, y eso no es sencillo."

"¿Por qué Dumbledore no nos dio uno antes?"

Harry perdió la sonrisa.

"Hermione no era tan conocida, y sus recursos son limitados. La ha puesto en su lista."

"Dumbledore es el primero y tú el segundo en esa lista, imagino."

Tonks y los Weasley se echaron a reír.

"¿No conoces a Harry? Él es siempre el mejor."

"El primero, entonces."

"Sí. Le he molestado demasiadas veces."

52

Tonks suspiró con resignación. Harry sabía lo que estaba pensando. Siempre lo sabía. Era demasiado poderoso para impedírselo. Si alguien se lo hubiese contado se hubiese horrorizado, sin embargo con Harry... Era agradable. Era incluso maravilloso que él siempre estuviese allí para ella, que no necesitase explicar nada.

Y era terriblemente aterrador lo que le hacían sus relaciones sexuales. Su cuerpo y su mente experimentaban un placer que estaba más allá de cualquier cosa de la que hubíese oído hablar. Incluso Dumbledore se lo había advertido. No había precedentes. El peligro era demasiado claro. Dejarse consumir.

Les sonrió a los Weasley.

"Harry bajará ahora mismo."

Arthur la miró con curiosidad.

"¿Cómo se lo has dicho? No he..."

"Sabe que habéis llegado."

Tonks comenzó a subir la escalera y se cruzó con Harry que bajaba. Una mirada fue suficiente para que se estremeciese.

53

Harry estaba duchándose solo por una vez y no podía evitar sentirse introspectivo. Había cambiado. Tonks le había cambiado. El sexo, seguido de la apertura mental, del vivir juntos... Tomar el control de su vida. Era difícil situar un cambio concreto. Lo más sencillo era agruparlo todo como 'madurez' y olvidarlo.

Observó a Hermione, aparentemente concentrada leyendo un libro y en realidad pensando en él y en Tonks. Y en Ron. Y en sus padres. Y en cómo había fastidiado todo. No era exactamente cierto, pero tampoco falso, así que Harry no sabía cómo ayudarla.

Harry aún la quería. Sin embargo había cambiado demasiado para que Hermione confiase completamente en él. Le tenía miedo.

54

Harry supo que tenía un problema en cuanto vio un montón de pelirrojos en la estación de tren. Estaba escurriéndose entre la gente para que no le viesen cuando los gemelos hicieron un gesto con la cabeza. Inmediatamente todos se giraron para mirarle. Incluido Ron.

Su mente estalló en odio y rabia, tan fuerte que Harry lo sintió como un golpe, y le hizo incapaz de entender lo que le estaba gritando.

Hasta que Ron le lanzó algún tipo de hechizo de un color azul sucio y Harry reaccionó automáticamente. Ron cayó víctima del primer hechizo de respuesta, pero había demasiada tensión y empezaron a lanzarse hechizos desde todas partes. Harry, mientras tanto, se había lanzado al suelo, buscando una mínima protección ante el caos que le rodeaba. Por lo que podía ver, la mayoría de los hechizos eran poco más que luces de colores y molestias, no era un autentico ataque. Lo más peligroso que había visto era un 'reducto'.

Concentrándose en el suelo, Harry levantó el suelo y decidió esperar a que parase el caos.

Desde detrás de su improvisado bunker, hecho con un trozo del suelo de la estación transfigurado para formar una barrera a su alrededor, Harry contempló unos minutos de furiosa batalla hasta que los aurores lograron calmar la situación.

"Le veo muy tranquilo, señor Potter. ¿Tal vez tiene algo que confesar?"

El auror que le hablaba transmitía su hostilidad perfectamente, pero lo que Harry percibía en su mente era mucho peor.

"Legítima defensa. Me he limitado a lanzar un stupeffy y levantar este bunker del suelo."

"Su varita."

A Harry no le gustó lo que vio en su mente.

"No. Hay testigos que lo confirmarán. Mi varita la daré en un tribunal. No aquí." No a ti.

"Smith, deja de tocarte las pelotas y haz tu trabajo," le gritó un oficial de los aurores. Un sargento, si reconocía correctamente las insignias. "Necesitamos un médico aquí."

"Ya te pillaré, Potter."

55

Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados e intentaba dormir, pero el asiento del vagón era una tortura. Le faltaba algo. Una mano se colocó sobre su hombro y Hermione notó como un nudo que tenía dentro se deshacía. Harry estaba con ella.

Se despertó horas después, abrazada a él como si fuese una almohada gigante. Por unos instantes fue completamente feliz, hasta que las miradas de Ginny y Neville nublaron su estado de ánimo.

"No parabas de moverte hasta que Harry se sentó a tu lado y te tocó," dijo Ginny. Dado que Hermione no decía nada, continuó. "Ron entró un momento y se fue al veros."

Luna se echó a reír.

"Lo dejé mudo y lo eché fuera."

Harry se movió, separándose de ella, e inmediatamente Hermione le echó de menos, pero un toque mental la relajó.

"Está enfadado. Especialmente conmigo. Cree que le he traicionado y robado a su novia."

Hermione miró a las chicas que tenía sentadas enfrente, junto a Neville.

"Nunca debí salir con él. Fue un error que puede costarme un amigo."

"¿Estáis saliendo, entonces?" preguntó Ginny mirándoles sin la hostilidad que Hermione esperaba.

Harry contestó antes de que Hermione pudiese hacer algo más que enrojecer.

"No. Es demasiado tarde para que yo pueda salir con nadie de esa forma."

"Vive rápido," dijo Luna. "Ama duro."

"Y deja un bonito cadáver."

Harry sonrió y cerró los ojos. Debía concentrarse. Con tanta gente cerca era muy confuso. Y llegaba un imbécil.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Draco entró con su acostumbrada mueca de desprecio y se puso a hablar, pero Harry le ignoró, centrándose en su mente. Era sorprendente, dado que la mente de Draco era, literalmente, una jaula de alambre de espino con un pequeño osito de peluche encerrado dentro.

"Harry, ¿estás bien?" le preguntó Hermione.

"Sí, claro, me he distraído." Miró a Draco, que parecía a punto de echar espuma por la boca. "Perdona Draco, es que resultas muy repetitivo."

"'¡Vas a pagar por todo lo que has hecho!"

Y Harry tuvo que sonreír. Tal vez le echaba la culpa por el arresto de su padre.

"Por supuesto. Y tú y los tuyos también."

"¿Me amenazas, Potty?"

Después de eso, las varitas aparecieron y Draco y sus guardaespaldas acabaron en el pasillo inconscientes.

56

Del caos y las miradas de la sala común, Harry había ido directamente a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca. Quería consultar varios libros sobre magia mental. A pesar de todo, Dumbledore había ignorado gran parte de sus peticiones de libros. Tal vez no acababa de fiarse de él.

Estaba casi completamente enfrascado en la lectura cuando notó la presencia de Hermione detrás de él.

"Hola, Hermione."

"Ya no sabía dónde buscarte."

Harry se la quedó mirando sin saber qué hacer, mientras Hermione caminaba hasta él y se sentaba en sus rodillas. Lo que ella quería hacer...

"No es una buena idea, Hermione. Te cambiará más de lo que te imaginas."

Hermione se inclino y le besó en la boca, hundiendo su lengua en él hasta que le devolvió el beso. Minutos después se separaron, desesperados por un poco de aire. Hermione sentía que el corazón le iba a explotar en el pecho, y su cuerpo... su cuerpo quería más de Harry, del maravilloso y tierno Harry.

"¿Es esto lo que siente Tonks?"

Harry negó con la cabeza.

"No, Hermione. Esto era sólo un beso. Como los de Victor o Ron."

"No. Nunca he sentido algo así con ellos."

Harry hizo una mueca.

"Es mejor dejarlo así, Hermione. Vamos a dormir."

"Harry. Quiero que seas una parte de mí. Quiero ser parte de ti. Quiero... quiero que me beses y me toques, quiero tener tus hijos. Lo quiero todo. Y no me importa Tonks o cualquier otra." Comenzó a llorar. "Me estoy muriendo sin ti."

Antes incluso de que los labios de Harry la tocasen Hermione notó algo en su mente. Un calor, una presencia que no eran suyas. Luego todo se desvaneció en la unión.

Hermione volvió a ser tumbada sobre una de las mesas de la biblioteca, con el peso de Harry sobre ella. Poco a poco fue consciente de que estaban desnudos y de todo lo que habían hecho.

Y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

"Definitivamente ya no soy virgen."

Harry se echó a reír y la besó suavemente en la nariz.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí. Te quiero, Harry. No sé cómo, ni porqué, pero te quiero."

Harry frunció el entrecejo de repente, muy enfadado.

"Hermione, no creo que Tonks quiera que montemos un trío literalmente."

Hermione intentó ocultar su frustración. Esto de leer la mente era un fastidio.

"Pero podríamos preguntarle. Tal vez tenga curiosidad, como yo."

"He creado un monstruo." Estaba sonriendo cuando notó la llegada de la bibliotecaria, con la mente tensa como una trampa para osos.

"Señor Potter, señorita Granger. Les reclaman inmediatamente en la oficina del director."

"¿Te apuestas algo que Snape está pidiendo mi expulsión?"

"No. La duda es si es por Draco o por Ron."


End file.
